Quisiera ser perfecta
by Camarada Arlette
Summary: Cuando todo parece derrumbarse alrededor de Isabella, surge un nuevo desafío para complicar aún más su vida: tiene menos de tres meses para embarazarse. Todos Humanos.
1. Prólogo

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Sinopsis: **

_Cuando todo parece derrumbarse alrededor de Isabella, surge un nuevo desafío para complicar aún más su vida: tiene menos de tres meses para embarazarse._

_Aunque no sea lo más ortodoxo, solo se imagina pidiéndole a Edward, un arrogante excompañero de sus clases de actuación, que le ayude con esta tarea. ¿Acostarse con él? No parece tan difícil hasta que aparecen las condiciones bajo las que se cumplirá el trato._

_Es simple, si quiere al bebé, tendrá que ofrecer algo a cambio. Y ese algo es ella misma a su total disposición._

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Esto ha logrado lastimarme. Aunque me complace haber obtenido lo que buscaba, soy desdichada. ¿Se puede, acaso, tener estas dos emociones encontradas? Supongo que sí, porque de otro modo, no sé cómo me siento.

Él se va. Ella se va. A ambos los he amado de una manera que me hace insoportable sus pérdidas; más aún si estas vienen al mismo tiempo. Pienso, quizá siendo ególatra, que podría impedir que él me dejara. No lo haré. No arruinaré su porvenir, ni truncaré sus sueños para sobreponer los míos.

Por otra parte, tengo la certeza de que ella no tardará en irse. Creo merecer algo de paz por haberle hecho todo lo feliz que podía, y presiento que vivirá para ver al bebé; pero, mientras pasan los días, su sufrimiento se incrementa.

Oh, soy tan egoísta…

En esta época de tempestad, solo deseo ser fuerte; aunque no hago más que resignarme al amor no correspondido mientras intento vivir con ello. El problema es que no ha interferido nadie en esta decisión. Tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice, pues la causa ha valido todas las desventuras.

En cuanto a la profunda herida que se ha abierto en mi alma, espero que algún día logre cicatrizar, ya que con ello, recordar se hará posible.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, mía. Los personajes de SM.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Aquí estoy, esperando como estúpida en un auditorio vacío. La obra ha terminado varios minutos atrás. Por supuesto él ha estado genial; hizo el rol principal, su talento deslumbra a cualquiera. Todos aplaudieron levantándose de sus asientos en el último acto. No me sorprende, he esperado que fuese así. Siempre ha sido el mejor en lo que hace. A diferencia de mí, que era el papel secundario pocas veces resaltante.

No importa, la actuación no es lo mío; pero en cambio, es su vida lo que él demuestra ahí. Me ha gustado, sí, pero el club lo tuve que abandonar. Ahora, si logro que acepte mi propuesta, estoy convencida de que no habrá demasiado tiempo para nada más. No volveré a pisar un escenario en mi vida.

Ya mis ojos se han adaptado a la oscuridad, puede decirse que no estoy tan incómoda; pero me asusta un poco que no se presente. Nunca hemos sido amigos; aunque siempre estuve segura de que él sentía cierta aversión que rayaba en la condescendencia por mí. Espero que el tono de urgencia al decirle _tengo que hablar contigo, estaré en el auditorio al final de la obra _le haya convencido.

Han pasado quince minutos, estoy a punto de desistir cuando una figura se mueve en la tarima. Sé quién es. Creo que puedo sentir la presencia de ciertas personas, supongo que es un don, o alguna nimiedad por el estilo. Mi corazón se acelera mientras los pasos se acercan. Debe oírse en aquel silencio cortante mi maldito corazón, seguramente ya me ha ridiculizado.

―Te he estado esperando.

―Sí… eso. ―puedo adivinar su expresión de hastío, casi imposible de borrar de su rostro―. Tengo prisa.

―Trataré de ser breve. ―digo, sabiendo que no será así, al igual que sé que él en realidad no tiene prisa―. Esto es algo privado, es un secreto.

―¿Y en qué me afecta?

Ha llegado a mi lado, me pongo de pie para poder encararlo y mis manos se comienzan a mover nerviosas, como si estuviesen estrujando un pañuelo invisible.

―No te afecta en nada, Edward, por supuesto. ―respiro antes de continuar―. La cosa, es que necesito tu ayuda.

―¿Mi ayuda? ―sus ojos brillan con suspicacia―. ¿Para qué podrías tú, Isabella, necesitar mi ayuda?

―Para… ―las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

―¿Para qué?

Ojalá fuese tan fácil.

―Quizá te parezca una locura. ―argumento queriendo retroceder y salir corriendo por donde entré; me resisto a hacerlo, de igual manera, cualquier rastro de dignidad que una vez tuve ha desaparecido.

―Si me vas a dar respuestas evasivas, pues hasta luego ―irritado, se acerca más a mí. Nuestros rostros casi se tocan. No es bueno para la patética coherencia que todavía guardo―. Me has hecho perder el tiempo.

―No… espera ―me recuerdo una y otra vez la razón por la que he de pedir esto, y luego, con dificultad, prosigo― Necesito un hijo.

Estando aquí, ya he expuesto la cuestión. Comprenderán lo inverosímil de la situación si también añado que sólo tengo dieciséis años, y que Edward es poco más que un excompañero al que llevo meses sin ver. No espero que lo aprueben, ni mucho menos. Tal vez en otro momento, podré extenderme más en las razones por las cuales he tomado esta precipitada decisión.

―¿Qué?

Ahora sí que lo he dejado sorprendido.

―Lo que acabo de decir. _Necesito _un hijo. ―al repetir la frase, hago énfasis en la palabra, para que quede claro que no es un capricho de esos que a veces me sobrevienen―. Tú me puedes ayudar a quedar embarazada.

―Ah ―suspira, recobrando su habitual calma―. Lo que me estas pidiendo, entonces, es que me acueste contigo.

―Solo es eso, no hay nada de responsabilidades que algún día vaya a exigirte.

―¿Cómo me consta que será así? ―no sé si ha aceptado, pero su actitud significa para mí un buen paso.

―Estoy dispuesta a firmar un contrato. ―explico―. No mencionaré el asunto a nadie.

―Bien. ―nuestras miradas se cruzan, puedo adivinar cuál será la próxima pregunta―. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

Maldición. No puedo creer que no haya pensado en eso. Me había lanzado al plan con tanta rapidez, que se me habían pasado por alto los detalles más obvios. Antes no parecía una locura.

―No lo sé ―contesto al fin―. No puedo darte dinero, no ahora; pero podríamos llegar a algún acuerdo si me concedes cierto tiempo…

―No quiero dinero, maldita sea, así suena a prostitución. ―se pasa una mano por el pelo.

―¿Qué puedo ofrecer, entonces, para convencerte?

―Tu cuerpo. ―un escalofrío me baja por la espalda ante esa simple respuesta.

―¿Aceptarías entonces? ―me atrevo a preguntar, presa de la desesperación.

Edward me recorre con la vista, sopesando qué responder. La desazón del fracaso me llena, porque no hace falta que diga nada. Yo misma no me aceptaría.

―Siempre y cuando estés disponible para mí en todo momento.

―Lo haré. ―ni siquiera lo pienso, aún me hallo en conmoción.

―¿Lo harás? ―repite, en una mueca burlona―. ¿Qué me dice que no te echarás para atrás?

―Quiero al bebé. ―lo digo en un murmullo, mordiéndome el labio con inquietud; su ímpetu ha logrado amedrentar un poco mi voluntad―. Te daré lo que sea para conseguirlo.

―¿Segura? ―su críptica carcajada me hace dar unos pasos hacia atrás―. No lo estás tanto.

―Estoy segura. ―pero es mentira, el leve temblor de mi voz lo delata.

―¿Me temes acaso, Isabella? ―su mano coge mi brazo, atrayéndome a su cuerpo de nuevo.

―No lo sé. ―digo conteniendo la respiración.

―Pero no te vas a detener hasta que logres lo que deseas, ¿cierto? ―sonríe. Solo logro hacer un gesto afirmativo; me está apretando demasiado, pero no pienso demostrar que me duele―. Habrá una última condición. Y no está sujeta a cambios

―¿Cuál es?

No responde. En cambio, con la mano que no me sujeta el brazo, toma mi rostro y me obliga a mirarle. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, aun en la oscuridad sus ojos se distinguen con facilidad. Eso es buena señal; por lo menos, está interesado en lo que discutimos.

―Hasta que yo decida que esto termina, no quiero que haya otro hombre. ―me agrada el olor a cigarro, combinado con menta, que tiene su aliento. El silencio se hace denso.

―Está bien. ―creo que acabo de dar el último paso hacia un inmenso abismo.

―Probemos qué tan bien. ―gruñe antes de besarme.

Lo hace con brusquedad, estampando sus labios contra los míos y sujetándome con fuerza. Creo que solo está probándome, quiere ver qué tan lejos estaré dispuesta a llegar. En realidad me agrada la sensación. Le dejo entrar en mi boca y aquello hace que tenga el impulso de querer enredar los dedos en sus cabellos. Debo controlarme, así que me mantengo inmóvil.

Muerde mi labio inferior en el momento en el que su mano baja y agarra firmemente mi trasero. No hay nada de delicado y tierno en ese gesto, pero igual siento una descarga de energía interior que me hace estremecerme.

Un ruido de pisadas se oye lejano, probablemente algún encargado de la limpieza detrás del escenario. Edward se separa de mí, todavía sin dejar de sostenerme el brazo. Puede que se haga un moretón. De cualquier forma no importa, no siento dolor alguno cuando me suelta y retrocede unos pasos. Pienso en que mis piernas fallarán y caeré al suelo.

―Mañana te veré. ―susurra a mí oído, sigue todavía demasiado cerca.

―En mi casa. ―añado en un hilo de voz―. Te pasaré la dirección.

―De acuerdo.

Lo observo alejarse hasta que su silueta deja de distinguirse en la penumbra. Mi corazón no ha dejado de latir desenfrenado desde que llegó. Obligo a mis piernas a moverse hacia la salida lateral y estando afuera, siento algo extraño en mi boca. Al pasarme la lengua por los labios, descubro el metálico sabor de la sangre. Es la marca que Edward me ha dejado; la forma en la que hemos sellado nuestro pacto.

* * *

**La historia no es un fanfiction, pero como aquí fue que comencé a escribir quisiera compartirla con ustedes. Es... algo nuevo para mí el estilo y espero que me den una oportunidad. **

**Aunque siempre escribo de Alice-Jasper, mis personajes no se parecían a ellos.. sino más a Bella y Edward. Espero que les guste, ya tengo la mitad escrita y los viernes son días de actualización. Nada, eso, muchas gracias si han leído :)**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 2. **

Cuando llego a casa, la encuentro sola. No esperaba tampoco que hubiese alguien. Supongo que así es mejor, porque necesito un rato de tranquilidad para poder abarcar del todo la situación. Mañana Edward vendrá, llevo todo el camino con esa idea en la cabeza; parece todavía irreal lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde en el auditorio.

Me siento cansada, la noche pasada no he podido dormir. Suspiro antes de dejarme caer en el sofá del recibidor con un brusco movimiento. No han transcurrido dos minutos antes de que el teléfono móvil comience a sonar. El cansancio se incrementa con ese simple timbre tan familiar. Siempre que atiendo, nunca sé con certeza lo que podré oír, pero casi siempre estoy segura de que no es algo bueno.

―¿Qué hay de nuevo? ―después de unos meses, he perdido la costumbre de saludar.

―_No hay nada, Bella. Sigue estable, como siempr_e. ―responde. También él se oye agotado―. _Llamo sólo para saber cómo estás._

―Oh, vaya. ―contesto en voz baja―. No has tenido que tomarte la molestia, sé cuidarme sola.

―_Estoy convencido de que es así, pero necesito, por lo menos una vez al día, saber de mi hija._ ―dice―. _Además, me he sentido preocupado por lo que te ha dicho la semana pasada. Sabes que tiende a delirar y…_

―Para, por favor. No entiendo por qué sigues insistiendo en lo mismo.

―_Lo sabes tan bien como yo_ ―me acusa―. _En este momento, estás dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que pueda darle alguna alegría, o que te de esperanzas a ti misma de un milagro_.

―Es estúpido, papá. Jamás sería capaz. ―aunque mi voz suena irritada, en mi interior me ha alterado mucho esta llamada; tal vez él me conoce mejor de lo que suponía―. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y eso obviamente escapa de mi alcance.

―_Espero que lo tengas claro._ ―con tantas cosas en la cabeza, posiblemente se olvide del asunto en unos días.

―Así será.

―_Por cierto. __Este fin de semana, Esme no podrá ir._

―Ah. ―en realidad me produce alivio saberlo, no tengo idea de en qué estado emocional me pueda encontrar para ese entonces―. Debe estar ocupada, comprendo.

―_De verdad lo siento, cariño._ ―seguro piensa en lo sola que estoy―. _Tu tía ha tenido muchas complicaciones estos días._

―No, no hay por qué. ―repongo con algo de vehemencia―. Esme, más bien, hace demasiado por mí. La esperaré para el fin de semana siguiente, y dile, de nuevo, que le agradezco mucho.

―_Lo haré._ ―con ello, creo que la conversación se ha acabado―. _Te informaré de lo que ocurra por aquí._

―Estaré al tanto. ―suspiro; luego, con algo de culpa por lo que le estoy haciendo murmuro― Te quiero mucho, espero que pases buena noche.

Cuelgo yo, antes de que pueda responder. Entiendo lo difícil que es, pero no pienso ceder ni un ápice. Yo también he sufrido, aunque esté lejos. Después de estos tres meses, me siento ya con una frialdad por dentro difícil de roer. Tal vez he llorado lo suficiente como para comprender que con ello no lograré nada.

Recuerdo que no he comido desde la mañana en que salí de casa al instituto. Son ahora las seis de la tarde. La verdad no tengo apetito mientras camino hacia la cocina y tomo del congelador un almuerzo precalentado. Creo que desde el mes de agosto he bajado unas diez libras al menos. A este paso terminaré en los huesos.

Esto no es bueno; adelgazar hasta llegar a la desnutrición no me hará lucir mejor, aunque mi aspecto no me complazca del todo. Puede que si mis caderas estuviesen menos pronunciadas y usase más que una copa B de sujetador fuese aceptable. Bien, no sé de qué sirve quejarme, no hay nada que hacer por todos estos defectos.

Mamá siempre hablaba de lo increíble que era mi belleza, tal vez por las muchas veces que le repetía el asunto de las cirugías plásticas. El punto, es que las percepciones que tiene mi familia de mi aspecto no son confiables. Eso me lleva a preguntarme de nuevo por qué Edward ha aceptado la propuesta.

No miento al decir que jamás nos llevamos bien. Hice amistades en el club de actuación, pero por más que traté, no pude entablar un compañerismo con él. Es más, hasta me atrevo a decir que entre nosotros había cierta rivalidad. No una competencia por ver quién era mejor, porque era obvio que yo nunca lo fui, sino más bien desdén ante el exceso de orgullo por parte de ambos.

Termino de comer con desgana. El plato ha quedado por la mitad; pero soy incapaz de probar otro bocado, así que opto por tirarlo y subir a mi habitación a darme una ducha. Me agrada lo silencioso que está todo; solo se oye cuando bajo el cierre de la chaqueta gris que me he puesto y luego, cuando cae al suelo. Hay un espejo que ocupa la mitad de la pared frente a mí, observo detenidamente la figura que proyecta.

Se preguntaran, después de todo esto, ¿por qué, al sentir tanto recelo hacia Edward, le he elegido para ser el padre de mi hijo? Hay algo importante que se me ha olvidado mencionar: este idiota me ha atraído desde el momento en el que le he conocido. No por ello estoy perdidamente enamorada; solo tengo una especie de fijación, que raya en la obsesión.

¡Cuánto he querido ser lo suficientemente atractiva para él! Sé que no lo soy y tampoco deseo dejar que vea lo superior que es. Puede que también eso hubiese creado animosidad en nuestro trato: jamás he demostrado lo deslumbrada que me deja. Hay demasiadas chicas detrás de aquel desinteresado.

Es un mujeriego, ni siquiera ha tenido una relación estable en su vida. Y lo admito, me he encaprichado hasta destruirme lo poco que tenía de autoestima. Ni siquiera tengo el nivel para ser considerada una conquista más. He deseado aquello aun sabiendo que no le llamo la atención en lo más mínimo.

Entonces, me siento insegura con la imagen que se refleja en el espejo. Ojalá pudiese cambiar una o dos cosas de mí, tal vez así le gustaría. Mi color de ojos es tan café, que al combinarse con mi cabello solo hace que me vea como un espectro. Si fuera rubia... Oh mi dios, qué hago para dejar de pensar que no podré evitar que me vea mañana.

Sigo sin entenderlo, hoy me ha besado. Jamás se me pasaría por la mente el que hiciese algo como eso. ¿Por qué ha dicho que sí? Llevo horas preguntándomelo. Quizá, entrando en la conclusión más lógica, es natural que al ofrecerle estar disponible para satisfacer sus deseos sexuales en todo momento, le resulte de utilidad. Eso debe ser, es obvio que ambos ganamos algo de este acuerdo.

―¿De verdad es así? ―lo digo en voz alta, porque ya el silencio ha dejado de parecerme agradable.

Acabo de deshacerme de mi ropa, suelto mi cabello, y entro en el cuarto contiguo, que es el baño. Voy a olvidarme un rato del misterioso comportamiento de Edward y lo que pasará mañana con su visita. Ya veo, ante la expectativa, un mal sueño que no haga más que hacerme ir en estado zombi al instituto.

Me encuentro tan harta de todo. Espero que, por lo menos, esto salga bien.

* * *

**Qué bueno y gracias por los favoritos,a alertas y comentarios. Esta historia me entretiene mucho al escribirla y espero que a ustedes les entretenga leerla, escucho opiniones, sugerencias... ya saben! Próximo viernes, nuevo capítulo. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide **


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Hoy mis ojeras son más pronunciadas de lo normal. No acostumbro a dormir mucho desde que estoy sola en casa, pero entre estos últimos dos días, como máximo, habré tenido unas cinco horas de sueño. Me siento demasiado ansiosa para poder descansar y al mismo tiempo, ya mi cuerpo exige algo de paz. Una molesta pesadez me invade y se muestra reticente a concederme un poco de energía para aguantar las clases de ese jueves.

He estado algo alejada de todos en el instituto desde hace un tiempo, ya nadie encuentra extraño mi comportamiento. Así es mejor, solo pensar en que me compadezcan me parece repugnante. A la hora del almuerzo decido salir de allí, perdiendo la última clase y voy directo a casa.

Entro, luego de estacionar mi coche, y arrojo mi mochila al piso. Subo a mi cuarto y me pongo un pijama, no sin antes volver a observar con detenimiento mi figura descubierta frente al espejo. Los malditos huesos de las caderas se pegan a mi piel de una manera enfermiza.

Bajo de nuevo al recibidor y me acuesto encogida en el sofá. Enciendo el televisor, no tengo demasiadas ganas de hacer algún esfuerzo, mis músculos están agarrotados. Pasan en un canal alguna película que me ha gustado antes; _la vida es bella _se llama. ¿Desde hacía cuanto no la había visto? Puede que hace un año, en el noviembre pasado. ¿O acaso era octubre?

―No, era noviembre. ―recuerdo, no sé si digo en voz alta, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tengo un sueño muy liviano, así que a la primera vez que ha sonado el timbre, me he despertado. Algo adormilada, me dirijo hacia la puerta. Suena de nuevo. Gruño y abro sin siquiera mirar por la rejilla quién es. Bastante listo de mi parte, podría hasta dejar entrar a un asesino en serie de manera tan despreocupada. Pero no es alguien que no conozca el que está allí parado.

Edward pasa sin darme una palabra de saludo; su presencia ha causado el mismo efecto que un balde de agua fría. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? Maldita sea, deben haber sido por lo menos tres horas. Mi imagen debe ser penosa. Tengo un pijama con cursis calaveras rosadas, y además todo el cabello revuelto y amarrado improvisadamente en un moño.

―¿Te acuerdas que vendría, cierto? ―es más una exigencia que una disculpa.

―Se me ha pasado la hora, excúsame un minuto. ―subo corriendo al baño.

Dije un minuto, obviamente me tardaré unos diez. Tengo que hacer algo con mi enmarañado pelo; lavar mi cara, mis dientes. ¿Debería cambiarme el pantalón y la camiseta por algo más presentable? No realmente, igual no sabría qué ponerme. Al final, termino por aceptar que sigo siendo un desastre, solo reducido en su expresión, y salgo a enfrentarme con él.

Está sentado en un taburete frente a la cocina. Eso me recuerda que hoy no desayuné. Mis hábitos alimentarios son realmente una mierda. Cuando esté embarazada habré de cuidarme más. Oh rayos, eso me ha traído a la mente la razón por la que ha venido Edward. Mala idea, me siento más nerviosa ahora.

―¿Te sirvo algo de tomar? ―eso tiene que ser lo más lógico; primero le preparo algo y luego… bueno, luego no sé cómo siga el asunto―. Puede ser un té.

―Si quieres. ―se encoge de hombros sin quitarme la vista de encima mientras pongo el agua a calentar.

Lo hago sintiendo la molesta tensión que se crea entre ambos por el silencio. No me gustaría tener que volverme para encararle, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción. Le veo componiendo una expresión curiosa, alzando una ceja.

―¿Hay algo mal?

―¿Acaso alguna vez te alimentas? ―abrí los ojos ante aquel comentario―. Se nota de lejos que la cocina está en desuso.

―Procuro utilizar el microondas. ―es mi escueta explicación.

―Puedes acercarte si quieres, prometo no comerte. ―señala mi posición fuertemente apoyada en el lado de la despensa, lo más alejada posible de él.

―Claro. ―murmuro bajando la vista y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

―¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ―está bromeando conmigo, su sonrisa torcida lo dice todo.

―No estoy nerviosa. ―lo he contestado con un tono de voz tan irritado, que hasta me parece patético. Edward no dice nada, así que voy a apagar el fuego y a servir las dos tazas humeantes.

La caja de té está en la parte más alta de la despensa, aunque trato de estirarme hasta llegar, soy una estúpida enana. Creo que mi empecinamiento por negarme a pedirle ayuda le despierta cierta diversión, porque se acerca soltando una risita y lo alcanza sin demasiado problema. He fruncido el ceño cuando me ha tendido el empaque, pero ahora que esta tan cerca, prefiero darme la vuelta.

―¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido aquí para acompañarte a tomar un maldito té? ―reclama deteniendo mi escape―. Me has aburrido.

―Ah. ―suspiro, eso le hace poner más determinación en su agarre―. ¿Puedo remediarlo?

―No, no puedes. ―responde quitándome de un tirón la caja que agarraba y dejándola a un lado. Mi expresión no ha cambiado―. Debes hacerlo.

¿Qué decir a aquello, si luego, ha estampado sus labios contra los míos? Me toma por sorpresa la vehemencia que demuestra y trato de detenerle. No he podido, tiene una decisión impertérrita, y los pasos que he retrocedido intentando alejarme, solo han servido para quedar apoyada contra el mesón de mármol. Al final he aflojado, la resistencia no me ha durado nada.

Deseaba, por lo menos, estar preparada para este momento; supongo que me dejaré llevar por su insistencia. Con ambas manos en mis caderas, me alza hasta quedar sobre la mesa. Su lengua explora mi boca, y no evito echarle los brazos al cuello para responderle con urgencia. Mis dedos bajan por su espalda, buscan deshacerse de su camisa. Entonces me detiene agarrándome las muñecas.

―Tu habitación

―Arriba. ―mi voz suena afectada.

Gruñe y me hace flexionar las rodillas, de modo que mis piernas rodeen su cintura. Me sujeto a él en el momento en que me carga, sosteniéndome del trasero, y me lleva al cuarto. Sube con facilidad, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se pasan de mi boca hasta mi cuello. No sé cómo logra jugar con mi control sin que los dos rodemos escaleras abajo; tampoco tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha durado nuestro camino. Creo que fue poco, aunque pueden haber sido horas.

Caemos ambos encima de la cama, pero no siento su peso. Desciende por mi abdomen hasta llegar al borde de mi camiseta y le ayudo a deshacerse de ella levantando los brazos. Es justo, supongo, que yo también quiera admirar su torso desnudo. Aunque sé como es, cuando por fin puedo deslizar mis manos por aquellos músculos un suspiro se me escapa.

Él es perfecto, ojalá yo habría de serlo. Me siento ahora más insegura, ¿cómo verá mi desproporcionada figura? Dejo de pensarlo cuando empuja hacia abajo el pantalón y me acaricia los muslos hasta llegar a mis caderas. No hubiese querido tener ese irremediable impulso de tomar su pantalón y aflojarle el cinturón; pero eso hice, los instintos más primitivos me lo exigían.

Siento un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre al momento Edward vuelve a estar sobre mí y nuestros cuerpos se tocan. Percibo su respiración en mi cuello y una de sus manos busca el broche de mi sujetador, para luego soltarlo con destreza. Los nervios me reaccionan cuando mi piel descubierta hace fricción con la suya.

Mi última prenda de ropa también se ha desvanecido luego de eso, pero no logro recordar cómo. Se incorpora para también deshacerse de sus bóxers mientras va pasando una rápida revisión que me inquieta. No veo, igualmente, nada en él que me haga pensar en que no me desea. _¿Podría acaso ser cierto?,_ me atrevo a imaginar cuando separa mis piernas.

Entonces, entra en mí. Es como si, alguien me hubiese arrancado un diente flojo; por lo menos esa es la comparación que en ese instante se me ha venido a la mente. Suelto el aire bruscamente y luego contengo la respiración, esperando que Edward no se dé cuenta de mi reacción. Sus dedos me rozan, siguiendo su camino desde mi vientre hasta mis pechos y deteniéndose luego en mi hombro.

―Eres virgen. ―mientras su mirada se encuentra con la mía, permanece quieto.

―Ya no. ―logro articular.

Edward se mueve y ante aquel vaivén la incomodidad comienza confundirse (¿es placer?), desconcetándome. Le abrazo con las piernas, mis uñas se clavan en su espalda a medida que las embestidas van adquiriendo rapidez. Duele, me gusta cómo duele. Sé que soy una niñata inexperta que ahora está descubriendo las nuevas implicaciones que lleva consigo ser mujer. Me gustaría poder disimularlo, y por ello, muerdo mi labio inferior con fuerza, quiero gritar en ese momento (¿quizá gemir?).

No puedo concentrarme en llegar al clímax, mis pensamientos se dispersan con facilidad. Tampoco me esfuerzo en fingir que he acabado cuando él lo ha hecho, con un leve siseo y soltando la tensión que sus músculos acumulaban.

Todavía sigo aferrándome a Edward cuando se desploma a un lado de la cama. Y después de un minuto de letargo, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos entrelazados en aquel apacible silencio que se ha formado, acaricia mi rostro al tiempo en que se separa de mí lentamente.

―De haberme dicho que era tu primera vez, habría sido más delicado. Te hubiese hecho llegar.

―Eso no importa. ―contesto encogiéndome en la cama mientras se incorpora.

Me deslizo entre las sábanas; no quiero que sus ojos paseando sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Deseo pedirle que no se vaya tan rápido, que por lo menos le conceda unos minutos de solemnidad a lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros; eso es un mal indicio, así que guardo para mí misma esas fantasías románticas y dejo que se vista de nuevo.

―Mañana no dolerá tanto. ―le observo terminando de acomodar la hebilla de su cinturón y asiento en silencio. Ante mi carencia de respuesta, forma una tensa línea con los labios y se da media vuelta, avanzando hacia afuera―. Ya nos veremos. ―dice deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta sin verme otra vez, para luego desaparecer.

Sigo aún sin moverme de mi posición, los músculos me pesan como si hubiese estado haciendo varias horas de ejercicio. Ya que estoy sola, siento unas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Soy seguramente una estúpida, no he de permitir de nuevo que ninguna emoción se interponga en el camino. Pero hoy no he podido hacerlo, y en aquella cama no evitaré recordar la forma en la que Edward me ha tomado.

Le dejo al adormecimiento apoderarse de mi cuerpo, quizá si hago algún movimiento rompa el hechizo en el que ha quedado sumido el lugar. En mi subconsciente soñaré con verlo mañana, espero eso con ansia. Creo que lloro, no por alguna decepción de esa experiencia, sino porque sé que ahora no habrá manera de volver hacia atrás. He quedado atrapada en mi propio juego.

* * *

**Es jueves, lo sé, lo saben; peero, ni mañana ni el sábado estaré en mi casa, así que mejor temprano que tarde, ¿no? Bueno la historia tiene categoría M, no creo que haga falta explicar las razones; aunque en lo personal, me parece que yo no tiendo a ser exagerada con este tema, así que espero no herir susceptibilidades. **

**Gracias por leer, las alertas, los favoritos y los maravillosos comentarios. Me gustaría de verdad saber qué opinan, no sé, respecto a la actitud de los personajes o el rumbo de le historia, sería amor si ustedes... ya saben, comentan :3? Bueno, si quieren, jaja**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 4. **

Abro los ojos con lentitud luego de unas horas. El reloj de la mesita de noche que hay a mi lado indica que son las tres de la madrugada. Edward se ha ido a las seis, desde ese entonces he estado así. Me incorporo de la cama y las sábanas se deslizan por mi piel descubierta. Noto mi cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor.

A la luz de la luna la mancha carmín de la sábana adquiere un tinte trágico. Observo mis muslos, también hay sangre en ellos. Cruzo a grandes pasos la distancia hasta el baño evitando pasar por el espejo: tengo miedo de ver en lo que me ha convertido esta experiencia; de revivir la fija mirada de Edward recorriéndome. El agua fría de la ducha no se me hace reconfortante, en estos días de principio de invierno es algo masoquista.

Enjabono con insistencia mi piel hasta enrojecerla y lavo mi cabello dos veces. Quiero sentirme fresca, limpia, relajada. Lo único que lograré es una hipotermia si no cierro la llave en este momento. Mi cuerpo se estremece; aun aquí adentro el frío logra calarme hasta los huesos, así que busco rápido una toalla. Me visto con un pijama unicolormente blanco. Nada de estampados que me hagan avergonzarme.

Salgo entonces, con una toalla envolviendo mi cabeza, a enfrentar el desastre en que se ha vuelto mi cuarto. Quito las sábanas y el acolchado para, junto con mi ropa de la tarde, ponerle a lavar. He tenido que pasar por la cocina antes de llegar al cuarto de servicio, así que de regreso, me detengo a prepararme un sándwich. Él ha mencionado algo sobre el poco uso que muestra este lugar; tiene razón, en las hornillas hay polvo y dentro de la nevera está todo sin sacar de su empaque.

Devoro cada bocado con verdadero placer, disfrutando del silencio que me acompaña. Considero el volver a dormir como una opción casi imposible, aunque mañana es viernes y tendré que levantarme a las siete y media. Voy, de igual manera, a encender el televisor del recibidor. El sofá me parece ahora más cómodo que mi cama; busco una manta antes de dejarme caer ahí, estoy helada.

Muy pocas veces me encuentro con Edward en el instituto. Lo pienso en este momento, porque no sé si, llegado el caso de verle mañana, vaya a poder evitar componer una mueca. Estoy segura de haberlo dicho antes, nadie se ha de enterar lo que ambos estamos haciendo. Ni siquiera deben vernos juntos, por más casual que sea.

Tan difícil no ha de ser. Él estudia en último curso, yo un grado menos. Hay demasiado espacio por los pasillos de la secundaria, para evitarlo de la más intencionada forma. Así, paso en vela las siguientes cuatro horas de la noche, viendo seriales poco sustanciales, tratando de dejar a un lado mis intrincados pensamientos y removiéndome en un vano intento de continuar mi sueño.

Por fin dan las siete, desde la ventana he observado el amanecer y ahora la alarma suena. Tomo una ducha rápida, esta vez con agua caliente. Luego busco lo primero que hay en mi armario,que parece hecho por una viuda que ha decidido pasar en luto el resto de su vida.

Normalmente, recojo mi cabello en una cola de caballo; pero hoy, se me antoja dejarlo caer por mis hombros. Me acicalo una y otra vez; el resultado no es tan malo, las graciosas ondas se ven presentables. Cubro también, las ojeras acentuadas por la blancura de mi rostro. No me ha tomado mucho tiempo, así que después, puedo conducir con calma todo el trayecto.

Por costumbre, siempre estaciono en la parte de la entrada, aunque ello signifique tener que cruzar a pie todo el lugar. La primera hora es de química. Paso inadvertida por el resto del alumnado, como una sombra más, me desvanezco en sus recuerdos al perderme de vista. No soy ni popular, ni nerd... si le pidieran a alguien de aquí describirme con una palabra, probablemente diría "común".

No es que sea mejor ser una rechazada social, pero mi neutralidad me abruma. Tal vez es el hecho de que eso me hace más incompatible con Edward sea lo que me desagrada. Es como si él hubiese nacido para ser admirado.

Llego al salón y me siento en una esquina trasera para evitar miradas. No hablo con nadie, no deseo hacerlo, así que garabateo distraída la parte trasera del cuaderno. Me ha encantado dibujar desde pequeña; ahora, al entrenar el oficio, creo que hago un trabajo bastante aceptable. Últimamente los paisajes solitarios, carentes de color, son mis ilustraciones preferidas para recrear. Con unos cuantos trazos logro perfilar lo que, se supone, será mi ocupación durante esta hora. Porque realmente, nada relacionado con química tengo ganas de hacer.

La campana me saca de mis ensoñaciones y guardo las cosas en mi bolso. Al salir, me uno a mi grupo habitual de compañeros para no ir sola a la cafetería. La intrascendente conversación de _qué tipo de vestido va mejor con cada cuerpo _solo me arranca unos cuantos monosílabos para intervenir y bastantes risitas falsas. Llevo unos cuantos meses sin sonreír con verdadera alegría, puede que lo haya olvidado.

―Me encantaría ser tan saludable como tú y desayunar frutas. ―exclama Lauren al ver el envase que he traído junto con mi botella de agua. Las demás hacen comentarios de admiración a favor de ello.

Le sonrío en respuesta; no tiene idea de lo que dice, es mejor dejarle en su ignorancia. Si tuviese apetito siquiera para comer algo más, sería feliz; mi organismo esta reticente a ello. Las frutas están bien, las manzanas te dan buen aliento y los trozos de melón ayudan a tu sistema digestivo. Ya me he abstraído en mí misma, no me importa mucho cómo sigue la conversación.

―Oh mi dios, mirad quién entra a la cafetería. ―oigo la voz asombrada de Angela como un eco distante después de varios minutos―. Edward se ve más guapo hoy, ¿no creen?

Mi corazón se ha acelerado al oír ese nombre. ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? No suele frecuentar el comedor. Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de alzar la vista y mirarle, así sea por una milésima de segundo. No lo hago, por supuesto. Me concentro más en mi plato, como si de ello dependiese mi vida y no subo la cabeza, aunque ahora estoy más atenta a lo que dicen ellas.

―Parece sacado de una película, es por eso que tiene talento para la actuación. ―comenta con emoción Lauren.

―Con ese físico quién no se enamora. ―añade Angela en un suspiro.

―Y eso que no lo has visto sin ropa. ―presume, por decimoquinta vez, Tanya.

―Ya sabemos que el año pasado te lo has tirado, no necesitas recordármelo y hacer que te envidie un poco más.

Sigo sin subir la cabeza, fingiendo estar demasiado ensimismada, aunque ahora me muerdo el labio para evitar componer una mueca. La odié cuando llegó contando lo que había hecho en las vacaciones con él, deseaba ser ella tan fervientemente y me sentía ofendida porque ni siquiera me tomase en consideración. Ciertamente, Tanya es una rubia con un cuerpo de infarto, así que obviamente esa era la razón por la que Edward le había visto, destrozándome el amor propio.

―Chicas, no sean indiscretas, pero ha volteado a vernos. ―murmura Lauren con una molesta risita―. Y qué ojazos tiene…

Contengo la respiración ante tal declaración. ¿Será que sabe que estoy aquí? No, no voy a mirarle, maldita sea; tampoco saldré corriendo fuera del lugar, eso es de cobardes. Reúno entonces toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo para mantenerme imperturbable, o para aparentar estarlo, al momento en que mis acompañantes comienzan a secretear emocionadas. _Las ha visto, las ha visto. ¿De quién se estará fijando en particular? _Menuda idiotez.

―Les aseguro que aún no ha podido olvidar nuestra candente noche. ―vuelve a jactarse la rubia.

No puedo evitar pensar en lo frívolo que es su diálogo. En algo ha cambiado mi perspectiva desde hace unos meses, supongo. Por una parte, Tanya intenta publicar su acercamiento a Edward y por otra estoy yo, rogando que eso sea suficiente para no recordar en medio de la cafetería, la manera en la que me ha tomado ayer.

La tensión se dispersa cuando mi teléfono vibra en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Lo saco con aprehensión, temiendo alguna mala noticia, tan común en estos días. Me alivia ver que es un mensaje de texto nuevo, así que, sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan grave.

_¿Frutas para desayunar? Aliméntate bien._

Eso es lo que dice. Cinco lacónicas palabras provenientes de un número que hace que mis mejillas adquieran un rubor estúpido. Mis compañeras no han reparado en este gesto, gracias al cielo. Tecleo una rápida respuesta frunciendo el ceño, a través de la pantalla puedo percibir lo imperativo de su orden.

_No es tu problema._

No oculto mi irritación, combinada con algo de nerviosismo, mientras espero que el teléfono no vuelva a sonar. Preferiría que él no contestara, pero lamentablemente lo hace.

_Un saco de huesos no se me hace deseable. Ve a comprarte algo._

Contengo el aliento al mismo tiempo en que, de manera inconsciente, alzo mi rostro para dar un respingo. Lo veo desde donde estoy, en la esquina opuesta de la cafetería, al instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Edward compone una disimulada sonrisa con arrogancia, antes de voltear el rostro hacia otro lado y comenzar a hablar con uno de los chicos que está junto a él.

Ahora estoy nerviosa, ¿podría aquello levantar sospechas? Luego de ver lo distraídas que están mis acompañantes por adivinar cuál de las cuatro ha sido la que llamó su atención, creo que no ha pasado nada grave. Ni siquiera recuerdan que estoy allí. Está bien, así no se dan cuenta de que me he puesto de pie y he abandonado la mesa.

Voy a comprar un croissant relleno y un jugo de manzana. Definitivamente no es que tenga mucha hambre, sino que debo cumplir las imposiciones de Edward. Sé que este es el comienzo y todavía no he obtenido lo que busco; de modo que, no hay otra opción más que obedecer.

* * *

**Hola, feliz viernes! Esta semana estoy de "vacaciones" así que hagamos algo: si veo que hay feedback de aquí al domingo, publico un capítulo el lunes. No lo vean como que tengo de rehén a un pobre capítulo, solo digo que si veo que hay aceptación y amor de su parte pues... amor e inspiración de mi parte también habrá :3 **

**Gracias por los favoritos y las alertas, espero que os siga gustando. **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Ya pasó una semana desde que esto comenzó. Mi expresión de agotamiento hace parecer que ha sido mucho más; pero no, solo siete días es lo que lleva Edward visitándome y mi sueño esfumándose. Cada vez que intento dormir, mis fantasías están dirigidas a él y a lo que hace conmigo; eso no me deja tener tranquilidad mental.

Cumpliendo con su promesa, ha aparecido por aquí día tras día y desde la primera vez nada ha sido igual. Soy yo la que ocasionó ese desdén, así que no me quejo. Es lo que necesitaba, que ningún sentimiento estuviese involucrado en lo que hacíamos, para que luego no se hiciese más doloroso. Pero no por ello deja de ser satisfactorio; su actitud me provoca de una forma masoquista.

Hoy a las seis de la tarde, suena el timbre. Me he acostumbrado a recibir esas repentinas interrupciones a horas desiguales. Voy entonces a abrir la puerta. ¿Qué nos deparará la noche? Todavía no logro que los latidos de mi corazón no aumenten al estar en su presencia, eso es bastante molesto. Seguir sin serle indiferente es una inevitable muestra de mi propia debilidad.

―¿Qué tal andas? ―es mi forma de saludar mientras lo invito a pasar con un gesto.

―No lo llevo mal… ―responde conduciéndose al recibidor―. He salido tarde de las clases, la nueva presentación será en dos semanas.

―Pues qué bueno, ¿y cómo están todos? ―siento un poco de melancolía preguntándolo.

―Bien.

―¿Sólo bien? Los extraño, ya no hablo mucho con Jasper, Eric, Garret… ―suspiro. Han ocurrido tantas cosas que me hacen pensar en lo que fui cuando estuve allí―. Ya sabes, mis amigos.

―Hablas conmigo. ―ahora sus ojos me miran acusadores―. Es suficiente.

¿A qué se refiere con eso? Me muerdo el labio y la duda se refleja en mi rostro. Lo oigo resoplar en el momento en que atrapa mis muñecas y me atrae a su cuerpo. Ya no intenta besarme porque sabe que le esquivaré. En realidad, la primera vez que he volteado el rostro se ha dado cuenta de que no lo quiero. O por lo menos, no parezco quererlo.

Soy un títere manejado por Edward cuando dejo mi voluntad de lado; aunque no es tan fácil resistir la tentación... a veces deseo volver a pasar mis dedos por su abdomen descubierto. Con algo de brusquedad me empuja al sofá de cuero y se tumba sobre mí. Recorre con sus labios el contorno de mi cuello y la respiración se me acelera, debo controlar mis jadeos.

Me baja los pantalones hasta las rodillas y, sin esperar una reacción de parte de mí, también se deshace de los suyos. De la cintura para abajo, termina de desnudarnos a ambos. Yo permanezco inmóvil en ese tiempo. Si quisiera escapar, no podría, su cuerpo está sobre el mío. Entonces, sin más, como ha venido haciendo estos días, me penetra.

Siento sus fieros movimientos, casi animales y arqueo la espalda ante las oleadas de (¿placer?) aún no estoy segura de esa sensación; pero me gusta más de lo que debería. Cierro los ojos, concentrándome en su rapidez. Después de unos minutos, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas llegan a un límite, haciendo que pierda la coherencia, y con un sordo gemido mis músculos se aflojen. Eso es porque él ha querido que yo llegue al clímax. A veces, cuando está irritado por mi falta de respuesta, no me deja hacerlo a manera de venganza.

También él libera la energía acumulada y, sin siquiera darme una mirada, se tumba a un lado. Luego, al incorporarse del sofá, se vuelve a poner los pantalones de un tirón y da media vuelta en dirección al comedor. Es cuando ya no está que yo también me acomodo, estabilizo equilibrio, y le sigo.

No dudo que Edward deba ser un amante excepcional; solo que no sé hasta qué punto la pasión pueda ser netamente lascivia. Prefiero que me utilice de manera egoísta. Ha sido así que ha actuado, como si yo fuese un objeto que puede manipular a su deseo. Y no se equivoca, hemos hecho un trato.

Al llegar a la cocina, veo que está sacando de la despensa la pasta y que dispone una olla con agua. De espaldas se ve atlético, imponente, así que intento no llamar su atención para poder observarle mientras me dejo caer en un taburete y apoyo mis codos en el mesón.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―al final opto por interrogar.

―Preparo la cena. ―se da la vuelta y se encoge de hombros.

―¿La cena? ―abro los ojos―. Yo paso, no tengo hambre.

―Vamos a cenar los dos. ―es tan imperativo el tono que usa, que una réplica se atora en mi garganta.

―No, no pienso comer eso. ―niego cruzándome de brazos―. Tú no me das órdenes.

―Sí lo hago. ―y después de haberla puesto a hervir, corta la distancia que hay entre nosotros y se sienta frente a mí―. Ahora yo tengo el control, Bella, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre de nuevo?

Maldito idiota, claro que sabe bien su posición. Aprieto mis puños y tenso mi mandíbula en respuesta, logrando que una sonrisa triunfal se dibuje en su rostro. ¿Cómo rayos me he metido en esto? Jamás en mi vida me he sentido tan humillada.

―Ya te acostumbrarás, pequeña. ―dice, como leyendo mis pensamientos.

_Pequeña. _Era una estúpida forma en la que me recalcaban, cuando estaba en el club de actuación, que yo era la menor del grupo. De su boca, suena arrogante y burlón, me dan ganas de lanzarle el jarrón que está puesto en el centro de la mesa. Nunca antes me había llamado así.

Bueno, un año atrás con suerte me dirigía la palabra. Vaya, qué tiempos. No me imaginaba lo que estaba por venir, y hoy daría tanto por volver atrás…

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―pregunta escrutando mi rostro y alejándome de esos desoladores recuerdos.

―Yo…―un nudo me cierra la garganta, tengo que respirar y obligar a las palabras a salir―. Estoy bien.

―Claro. ―murmura formando una línea inexpresiva con los labios―. Ya la pasta está lista.

Sin moverme de donde me encuentro, noto como ha sacado del congelador un envase de albóndigas precocidas y se ha puesto en labor de prepararlas. Me pierdo de nuevo observando su cuerpo. Tiene una espalda ancha y unos brazos con músculos bien definidos. He pensado en sus brazos tensos mientras embiste dentro de mí con descontrol; así se ven mucho mejor…

Por dios. Al recrearlo he sentido un involuntario escalofrío recorriéndome.

―Busca los cubiertos para que podamos comer. ―indica de espaldas, todavía concentrado en servir los platos.

Doy un respingo; me ha sorprendido con la guardia baja. No sé qué habría pasado si volteaba y me descubría mirándolo de la forma en que estoy segura que lo estaba haciendo, con un deseo que prácticamente lo traspasaba por completo. Bajo la vista, avergonzada de solo imaginarlo, y voy a buscar en la despensa lo que me ha pedido.

Comemos en silencio; estoy asombrada de que tuviese tanta hambre y ni siquiera lo notase. Me he devorado la mitad de la porción con un ansia tremenda que no me molesto en ocultar, antes de sentirme saciada por completa; porque además de todo, Edward cocina increíble. ¿Debería añadir algo más a su interminable lista de virtudes? Qué irritante.

―Me he llenado, lo siento. ―me excuso al notar que me observa dejar de un lado el plato―. Ha estado delicioso.

―De acuerdo.

―Mañana es viernes. ―recuerdo.

―No podré venir. ―espeta cortante― .Tengo otros compromisos.

Creo que no desea que yo me entere de sus ocupaciones; pero no hace falta que lo diga. Yo sé que irá a la fiesta de Jessica porque la he oído comentando lo emocionada que está de haber logrado la atención de los chicos más importantes de la escuela para su evento. Hasta ha tenido la decencia de invitarme. Claro está que no iré.

―Mi tía me visitará. ―trato de explicarle para parecer desinteresada.

―Entonces no nos veremos. Quizá tampoco el sábado.

―Como quieras. ―me encojo de hombros con una indiferencia bien simulada.

No me da igual lo que haga. No sé por qué tengo la detestable sensación de que me hará falta durante ese tiempo.

―Te llamaré. ―es su única respuesta, terminando su cena y dejándola a un lado para luego ponerse de pie. Creo que está molesto, porque se ha dado media vuelta, sin dirigirme si quiera un gesto de despedida, y ha salido por la puerta.

Aunque aquello no fue una discusión, yo también me hallo algo contrariada. ¿Qué me está insinuando? Me queda muy claro que mañana otra será el foco de sus atenciones. Lo he visto coqueteando muchas veces, y esa será una fiesta más. Cualquier chica atractiva en la que se fije caerá ante sus encantos, y luego, cuando se acueste con ella, probablemente la tratará con mucha más delicadeza que como lo ha venido haciendo conmigo. Nunca establecimos en nuestro acuerdo que me debía algún tipo de fidelidad, mientras que yo, aunque no quiera, solo debo ser suya. Sin incumplir ninguna norma, no está siendo justo.

Pero... me agrada la inquietante idea de pertenecerle únicamente a él.

* * *

**Hola, hola. Ven? Publiqué el lunes, soy una buena persona. Gracias por leerme y dar señales de que es así, no saben lo amors que es que alguien se tome el tiempo de leer esta locura.**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM. (Nota al final, léanla por favor).**

**Capítulo 6.**

Al día de hoy, ni siquiera he tratado de ocultar un poco mis ojeras con maquillaje. Solo me he levantado, como una autómata, y he conducido hasta el instituto. Mi palidez se acentúa, pero no creo que lo noten. No importa cuánto me dedique a mi aspecto, es imposible que convenza a nadie. Nunca lo he hecho.

Esme llegará al mediodía. Ha pedido permiso en el trabajo y ha dejado a Emmett al cuidado de Carlisle. Siempre que viene, la rutina se repite. Soy un estorbo, hasta tratando de no serlo me es imposible. Además, no quiero que venga; quiero llegar a la casa, estar en mi cuarto con las cortinas cerradas y sumirme en mi pútrida autocompasión hasta el día siguiente. Por el contrario, debo fingir que estoy mejor que nunca. Quizá si no lo hago, podría preocuparse. O pedirme que me ausente una semana del colegio y la pase con ella. Mi plan no se puede venir abajo, no después de haber entregado tanto.

Más allá de mi cuerpo, está mi dignidad. Pero mi dignidad ya no importa. Esta noche Edward va a encontrarse a otra, una menos frígida, y se la va a follar. Joder, la palabra con "f" ya llevaba días rondándome, pero no me atrevía a componerla ni dentro de mi mente. Todavía me avergüenza. He sido criada con recato, no como una zorra a la que se follan todos los días. Ni siquiera sé si debería disfrutarlo; hacerlo me hace sentir culpable.

―Señorita Swan ha llegado tarde. ―sin levantar la vista, el profesor Banner sabe que me encuentro frente a la puerta. Veinticinco pares de ojos se posan sobre mí.

―No ha sido mi intención. Aquí traigo el pase.

Debe ser el tono de mi voz lo que le hace alzar la vista y, después de darme una rápida mirada, comentar con tono calmado:

―La noto descompuesta, tal vez debería ir a la enfermería.

―Ayer no dormí bien, es solo eso.

―No voy a continuar mi clase sintiendo que una alumna se me va a desmayar en medio. ―replica pasando la hoja del pesado libro que tiene sobre el escritorio―.Quiero los ejercicios de la página 24 resueltos en media hora.

Ha tomado por descontado que no insistiré, así que con un suspiro profundo, comprendo que debe ser así y doy media vuelta. Conseguir un pase para ausentarme del colegio por el día de hoy suena tentador. Todos están hablando de la fiesta de Jesicca, he llegado tarde e incluso así lo sé. Cómo me encantaría presentarme allí y desafiar a Edward a que se ligue en mi cara a alguna de las crías. Es probable que lo hiciese, pero me da miedo pensar que eso me importase.

Llegando a la enfermería, me doy cuenta de que puede que hasta esté un poco mareada. Comprendo que me debo estar sugestionando y entro al cuarto. Paredes blancas, una camilla del lado izquierdo y la robusta señora Roberts me dan la bienvenida. Sonrío poquito y hago un gesto de saludo mientras me siento frente a su escritorio.

―El profesor Banner me ha hecho venir. Cree que tengo cara de estar enferma ―encogiéndome de hombros con simplicidad, prosigo―. Ya me dirá usted que no es verdad.

―Más bien te veo como si estuvieses a punto de desvanecerte- ―acota sin demasiada emoción mirando por encima de sus gafas de pasta―. ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

―Yo… puede que… fatigada y algo mareada.

―Eso pareciera. ―asiente con naturalidad―. Siéntate y déjame tomarte la tensión.

Y así hago.

―No estoy mal… ―digo extendiendo el brazo.

Roberts frunce el ceño.

―Tienes la tensión baja. Cuéntame, ¿qué no desayunaste?

―Oh, yo no sabía. ―comienzo a mover las manos, distraída.

―No, ninguna sabe. ―niega, dirigiéndose a la estantería del frente, y murmura para sí misma― Quieren verse delgadas aunque les cueste la salud.

Me ruborizo ante aquel comentario y bajo la vista al suelo. Desde la cena de ayer no he probado bocado y tampoco hubiese pensado en hacerlo. La enfermera saca una caja con envoltorio rojo y se vuelve a acercar a mí.

―Coge uno y cómetelo. ―ordena mientras abre la tapa.

¿Cómo decirle que llevaba más de tres meses sin probar un chocolate? Esos bombones parecen dispuestos a hacerme estallar de una sobredosis de azúcar. No, no voy a permitir que llame a papá, para informarle que algo va mal conmigo.

―Sí, esto… ―tomo el que se ve más pequeño (todos son iguales imbécil) y lo saco de su envoltorio. Sonrío, esta vez más convincente, cuando me lo llevo a la boca. Oh, mi dios. Está delicioso, aun sin poder acostumbrarme a lo dulce del chocolate. Suspiro y abro los ojos, ni siquiera me había percatado de haberlos cerrado.

―Con eso se te va a pasar un poco. ―indica mirándome desde arriba―. Ve a la cafetería a comprarte algo y yo te haré un informe para que puedas irte temprano a casa.

―No, no. ―apresuro a negar―. Me siento mejor y quiero seguir con mis clases.

―Informe. Temprano. A casa.

De acuerdo, la señora Roberts no estaba pidiendo mi opinión al respecto.

Todavía no son ni las doce y ya Esme me ha mandado un mensaje para informarme de su llegada. Está en casa, con el almuerzo listo. Se supone que hoy salgo a las dos de la tarde, ¿cómo explico que llegue a esta hora, entonces? Sin preocuparla, no es posible.

Ahora mis piernas se conducen, habiendo decidido su destino por sí solas. Pasos largos, apurados, como si estuvieran esperándome. Joder, ni siquiera sé por qué me dirijo allí. Desde que salí de la de la enfermería no he dejado de pensar en ello. Parece que no tengo suficiente con todo lo que está pasándome.

¿Qué busco en realidad al estar frente al auditorio del colegio? La puerta está abierta; entro y cierro tras de mí. Es inquietante estar aquí sola, con una oscuridad que me oculta todos sus secretos. El silencio es terrible, parece tragarse hasta el ruido sordo de mis pasos. Cada vez más cerca, más cerca…

Subo hacia el escenario por una de las escaleras laterales y al estar allí, parada en el medio, con toda una inmensidad de butacas por delante, me dejo caer. Sentada en el suelo de madera no siento nada más que los latidos de mi corazón y el vaivén de mi pecho. La soledad me acorrala, casi creo que está poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para tratar de asfixiarme. ¡No! ¡No, por dios! Jadeo en busca de aire y me doy cuenta de que la imaginación me está jugando una mala pasada. Aun así, no me quiero ir. Cierro los ojos; quiero recordar, solo que no sé qué.

El ambiente es tan denso, que cuando oigo las puertas abrirse me sobresalto. Ha entrado alguien, reacciono rápido y me muevo detrás de las cortinas con todo el sigilo que puedo. No soy capaz de explicar el porqué me hallaba allí.

―Te digo que está insoportable. ―dice una voz conocida. ¡Jasper! Tanto tiempo sin verte…

―Solo exageras, él es así desde… pues desde siempre. ―responde otro.

―Sé cómo es, Dimitriv. ―murmura irritado Jasper―. Edward es mi mejor amigo, o algo así, y no es normal que…

―Llevas una semana con el mismo sermón. Quizá deberías revisarte.

―Que te jodan. ―suena un bufido―. Solo quisiera saber qué le pasa. Llega irritado todos los putos días, y hoy, bueno, es peor…

¿Desde cuándo he comenzado a temblar? El frío aquí dentro no es tan espantoso.

―Déjalo ya y terminemos de buscar tu abrigo. ―interrumpe Dimitriv―. Este lugar es aterrador.

―Eres una nena.

―Puede que sea así; pero por lo menos no soy Edward el bipolar. ―ambos ríen bajito―. Vale, no sigamos por ese camino; puede que solo haya tenido una mala semana.

Hay una larga pausa, en la cual oigo sus pisadas sobre la tarima. Están muy cerca y casi contengo la respiración.

―Todo lo contrario. ―Jasper debe haber estado meditando sus palabras, ya que por último añade― Parece como si el diablo se estuviese metiendo en su cama.

* * *

**Hola, qué tal os va? Primero, quiero deciros que es posible que publique el lunes. Todo depende del ritmo al que vaya escribiendo y no os quiero mal acostumbrar, pero por ahora lo llevo bien. Ahora sí, lo importante: **

**La cosa, es que he recibido mucho amor de ustedes, son unas cuchuritas; pero he visto una duda que se hace general y recurrente: ¿por qué Bella quiere un bebé, -embarazarse, dar a luz- a los dieciséis años? Sí, tenéis toda la razón de preguntarlo y merecéis una explicación... Eso me hace sentir cohibida un poquito, porque esa explicación no es que va a venir de sopetón en la historia y deseo daros mis razones:**

** causa, aunada a otra serie de circunstancias, tiene un papel importante en el desenlace de la historia. **

** que las cosas son vistas desde la perspectiva de Bella, deben entender que ella es una persona depresiva y apática; cuando me trato de meter en su mente, lo menos que ella quiere recordar, es el tema del embarazo (suena raro, no sé si me explico)**

** historia va desarrollando la personalidad de Bella, porque llegado el momento de las revelaciones me es importante que quede bien claro y coherente, por más extraña o vaga que pueda resultar en los primeros capítulos. **

**Básicamente es eso, por favor, les pido que lo vean desde el lado en que lo quiero enfocar, no juzguen a Bella sin primero conocerla, les prometo que vendrán muchas revelaciones, esperadas e inesperadas, denme esa confianza y un poquito de paciencia... os lo agradeceré infinito, tanto como he venido haciendo desde que publiqué y ustedes se han tomado la molestia de opinar. Son increíbles! **

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 7.**

Esme es una de esas personas que sin siquiera conocerlas, te caen simpáticas. Creo que nunca la he visto molesta y es tan comprensiva, que no sé cómo mentirle sin sentirme culpable. Cuando llego del instituto, la encuentro en la cocina.

―Huele delicioso. ―comento, haciendo que se voltee de su labor.

―Isabella. ―una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro―. Oh, querida, ven acá y dame un abrazo.

Hace dos semanas que no había abrazado a nadie. Es reconfortante sentir su presencia maternal aquí.

―Qué gusto verte, tía. ―y lo digo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo―. Me has hecho falta.

―Lamento no haber podido venir antes. ―ahora está volteada de nuevo con toda la atención puesta en la comida―. Pero me alegra ver que has estado dando más uso a este lugar.

―Ah, bueno, sí. ―me muerdo el labio, recordando que Edward es el que ha preparado allí varios platos―. ¿Cómo está papá?

―¿Cómo crees tú? ―devuelve, apagando el fuego―. Extrañándote terriblemente. Y ni una llamada en esta semana le has dado…

―Lo siento. ―murmuro, bajando la vista, mientras voy a la despensa por los platos―. No he querido molestarlo y tampoco he tenido demasiado tiempo…

―Has estado dejando de dormir. ―interrumpe mirándome―. ¿Han vuelto tus problemas de insomnio?

Dejo las cosas en la mesa sin contestar. En realidad, ni siquiera se habían ido; llevaba meses negándome a tomar esas estúpidas pastillas para el sueño.

―Solo he estado ocupada, ¿de acuerdo? ―digo con irritación al dejarme caer en el taburete.

―No dudo que así sea; pero debes cuidarte. ―solo oír su tono de preocupación me hace sentir una imbécil, llena de culpa, que desea lanzarse del edificio más alto que pueda existir en este maldito pueblo.

―Eso intento. ―me llevo las manos al rostro y masajeo mis sienes.

―Yo sabía, Bella, que ibas a estar mejor mudándote conmigo; y aun así preferiste quedarte aquí. No entiendo cómo Charlie lo ha aceptado tan fácil…

―No he vivido en otro lugar desde que tengo memoria. Papá sabe que yo… no lo voy a decepcionar. ―intento sonreír y lo que me sale es una extraña mueca.

―Todos confiamos en ti. ―comenta poniendo una de sus manos sobre las mías y dándome una de esas expresiones radiantes.

Es demasiado.

―Gracias. ―susurro deshaciéndome del agarre y levantándome de un salto―. No tengo hambre, el colegio me ha dejado agotada.

Le doy la espalda y salgo de allí, escaleras arriba. Al entrar a mi cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, un sollozo silencioso se escapa de mis labios. No puedo evitarlo, así que dejo que las lágrimas caigan humedeciendo mis mejillas, en un gesto de impotencia. Soy una basura. Una asquerosa basura que, ni en este momento, ha cedido en su determinación.

Necesito tener al bebé.

A las cuatro de la tarde ya he salido de mi encierro y me he disculpado con Esme por aquellas malas respuestas. Sé que no es su intención alterar mis nervios de ese modo, pero en estos días me hallo muy susceptible. Media hora después, hemos ido a buscar los alimentos de esa semana, que no son muchos.

―¿Por qué no vamos de compras? ―ha sugerido mi tía luego de meter las bolsas del supermercado en la cajuela del auto.

―¿Compras? ―no estoy de ánimos para banalidades.

―Dios, Bella, eres una chica. ―diciéndolo así, parece un descubrimiento tan grande como la teoría de la relatividad―. Te veo tensa, solo quiero que te distraigas un rato.

No puedo argumentar nada al respecto sin mencionar la fiesta de Jessica. Estoy segura de que Esme no solo me dejaría ir, sino que además insistiría. Y yo no podría ver a Edward sin que se me revolviese el estómago y terminase vomitando. Sí, ese es mi grado de afectación, y no me enorgullece admitirlo.

―Si crees que es buena idea, vayamos entonces… ―no muy convencida, guardo la esperanza de que una actividad que requiera de tan poco cerebro, me haga olvidarme del resto.

Pero no es así. En realidad, ha resultado agotador ir de tienda en tienda probándome ropa bajo la mirada ilusionada de mi tía. Para mí, a la luz poco favorecedora, nada termina de convencerme. A ella le parece que me veo preciosa con todo. He ahí la disyuntiva.

―Estás deslumbrante. ―dice juntando ambas manos, complacida―. Nos lo llevamos.

―¿Para qué necesito un vestido largo? ―me quejo casi al borde de la desesperación―. ¿Acaso voy a ir el lunes a la escuela mostrando lo último en trajes de noche de la colección de Louis Vuitton?

―Se acerca navidad, y nos lo llevamos porque yo lo digo. ―y no va a aceptar objeción. A la hora de comprar, resulta excesiva. Gracias a dios y Carlisle es dueño de una compañía aseguradora.

―Es carísimo, santo cielo. ―mis palabras tendrían el mismo efecto si se las hubiese dicho a uno de los maniquíes. Pongo los ojos en blanco y cierro la puerta para cambiarme.

En este inhóspito pueblo no hay ni un solo hospital decente, pero vaya que sí tenemos un centro comercial con ochenta tiendas. Desde mi perspectiva la vida no es lógica y ¡ese vestido color vino no me queda bien! De acuerdo, es hermoso, y luciría deslumbrante en alguien más… proporcionado físicamente. Como una súper modelo de las que salen en las revistas. Ya ha sido suficiente de compras por un día. Y por una vida.

Aun así, aquí estoy. Cargando más bolsas de las que en condiciones normales podría llevar. Es de noche y me duelen los pies de tanto caminar. Esme ha añadido a mi guardarropa un vestido de gala, dos para salir de día de campo con cursis diseños florales y unos zapatos de tacón con altura estratosférica. Joder, que nada de eso lo voy a usar.

La veo tan feliz que termino por olvidar que estoy molesta. Por lo menos este desastroso día mío ha terminado por alegrar a alguien. Y hasta dejé de pensar en Edward… solo un poco. Son las nueve menos cuarto, la fiesta debe haber comenzado. Que estúpida y patética cría puedo llegar ser. Quizá un tinte rubio me vendría bien acompañando la gran pérdida neuronal.

Llegamos a casa y subo a mi habitación, dejando tiradas las bolsas en cualquier esquina, ya veré donde las pongo. No tengo ganas de cenar y así se lo he hecho saber a mi tía. Solo quiero apagar las luces y acostarme a ver el techo. Ha pasado media hora, o qué se yo, cuando mis ojos se cierran. Durmiendo todo es más fácil.

.

El teléfono está sonando. Una vez. Dos veces. Gruño y me doy media vuelta, sumida en el limbo de la inconsciencia. Ignorarlo no funciona, así que he terminado por cogerlo de la mesa de noche y atender.

―Hola. ―murmuro con pesadez.

Hay un silencio que me hace pensar que han colgado.

―Isabella. ―dice una voz ronca al otro lado.

Me he incorporado de un salto al oírle. Adiós a las escasas horas de sueño que pude haber tenido.

―¿Edward? ―uso un tono más bajo todavía―. ¿Qué carajos haces llamando a esta hora…?

No sé si es mal humor o desconcierto lo que se refleja en mi tono.

―Quiero que te vistas y vengas a mi casa. ―interrumpe antes de que siga despotricando―. Sabes dónde queda.

―Es tarde. Mi tía no me dejará.

―Ahora. ―un escalofrío me recorre ante la exigencia.

―Joder, ya son las doce. ―suspiro a nadie en particular, porque él ha colgado después de ello.

Eso fue una orden. Tengo que idear cómo salir sin despertar a Esme. La noche promete ser larga.

* * *

**Hola, el próximo capítulo.. bueno, será ese tipo de cosas que no acostumbro demasiado a escribir, así que espero vuestro apoyo. Como siempre, cumplo con traeros capítulo hoy y el viernes que es el día oficial de publicar. Un agradecimiento a : luna whitlock, zonihviolet, jane bells, nanako, chris y supattinsondecullen que me han ido dejando comentarios bellos y preciosos a lo largo de la historia :3 Gracias igual a las alertas y favoritos, son puro amors!**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Hola, solo escribo aquí para decir que este capítulo puede tener algunas escenas subidas de tono. (no es algo exagerado, ya que no es mi estilo, pues, exagerar). **

**Capítulo 8. **

Esme estaba dormida cuando encendí el auto y me fui, supongo que debe seguir así. Ya dejé de temblar; pero sigo nerviosa. Esto es tan surrealista que hasta me dan ganas de reírme. Fue él quien me dijo que no le esperase este fin de semana. ¿Por qué cambia ahora de opinión? Es inquietante.

Edward vive a varias calles y aunque no estoy acostumbrada a conducir de noche, llego en quince minutos. Reconozco la casa porque ya he estado allí, en un par de reuniones del club de actuación. Sin ser demasiado grande, es elegante en toda su extensión de dos plantas y una pequeña piscina en el patio trasero. Veo que ni una de las ventanas está iluminada, así que estaciono el coche y salgo con cautela.

Mientras me acerco a la entrada, busco mi teléfono para escribirle; no soy tan idiota como para llamar a la puerta. Entonces siento que alguien pone una mano sobre mi hombro. Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, porque el instinto más básico que tengo al hallarme allí a oscuras, es gritar. Antes de voltear mi pulso ya se ha acelerado. Y después… bueno, después se me baja el alma a los pies.

Él está tan cerca que me pregunto cómo ha logrado moverse tan silencioso. Doy un paso hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor, todavía sigue sujetándome. Su aspecto parece haber sido víctima de un huracán en pleno invierno. Y en una ciudad que no tiene costas cerca. Joder, mi inteligencia me abruma a veces. El punto, es que nunca lo había visto así, con algunos botones de su camisa desabrochados y el cabello revuelto.

―E-Edward. ―me he trabado por quedarme mirándolo a los ojos.

―Escúchame bien, Isabella. ―su aliento roza mi cara―. Mi madre y mi hermana están durmiendo en este momento, así que quiero que pases y me sigas en silencio.

Huele a ron ¿Ha estado bebiendo? Supongo que sí.

―De acuerdo.

―Cuando estemos en mi habitación, puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras. ―sonríe y veo un brillo en sus ojos… no sé, ¿ese color verde está más oscuro ahora?

Su mano baja hasta tomar la mía. Sigo sin entender mucho; pero lo veo tan extraño que aún no me atrevo a preguntar. Aunque mi mente intenta trabajar rápido, no llego a ningún pensamiento coherente. Me tiene agarrada de la mano, me está llevando a su cuarto… es imposible no sentir el corazón a punto de estallar.

En la penumbra no distingo por dónde voy, así que sigo los pasos de Edward. Es como un laberinto en el que tengo que andar con cuidado de no tropezarme. Su cuarto está en la planta de abajo porque no hemos subido escaleras; de resto, no puedo decir con seguridad nada más. Entiendo que hemos llegado cuando abre la puerta y me hace pasar.

No conozco este lugar. Tampoco importa mucho, pues a la tenue luz que pasa por la ventana solo me deja percibir algunas formas. Una mesa de noche, un escritorio, una estantería, una cama… trago saliva antes de alejar mi vista de allí.

―¿Para qué me has hecho venir? ―esta vez sueno firme.

―Estoy cansado de esto. ―suelta sin más.

―¿Qué… qué quieres decir? ―mi expresión de sorpresa ha sido un poema―. Nosotros teníamos… tenemos un trato.

―Maldita sea, no es _eso._ ―se revuelve el pelo―. Quiero decir, no estoy cansado de acostarme contigo. Es más yo hoy… no, eso no importa. La cosa es que necesito, necesito que…

Habla tan rápido que me confunde más. ¿Hoy qué? ¿Le ha gustado más tirarse a otra?

―No comprendo

―No hace falta. ―comenta críptico al tomarme de la cintura.

Me empuja con brusquedad. Siento mi espalda contra la pared y sé que no podré retroceder. ¿Y quién rayos quiere retroceder? No dejo de mirarlo a los ojos, porque por una vez quiero que entienda la determinación que tengo a no abandonar nuestra promesa. Tengo su cara tan cerca que me es difícil no evidenciar mi acelerada respiración.

Es como el momento que nos vimos en el auditorio; pero ya no será igual. Él no debe…

Cinco segundos. Es lo que he tenido de tiempo para adivinar su próxima acción y para decidir mi jugada. Sus labios presionan contra los míos con insistencia y yo trato de apartarlo sin lograr nada. No me va a obligar a besarlo. Por favor, no esta vez.

―Haz algo; deja de comportarte como una muñeca de trapo. ―dice halándome del cabello y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás―. Maldita zorra.

Me quedo petrificada antes de que vuelva a abalanzarse sobre mí. Cuando reacciono, estoy golpeando con rabia su pecho. Y respondiendo al beso. Haciéndolo con una furia y un descontrol tan inexplicables como su propia conducta. Percibo el licor, el cigarro y todos los viciosos sabores que puede tener Edward para perderme de esa manera.

Muerde mi labio inferior y me empuja hacia atrás la chaqueta, hasta que cae al suelo. Tiro de su camisa, porque ahora que mis ganas de golpearlo se combinan con algo más, desabrochar con cuidado cada uno de sus botones me parece algo cursi. Por primera vez en dos semanas la expectativa se apodera de mí y no me hallo capaz de luchar contra ello.

He rasgado aquella prenda sin ningún tipo de miramientos y con rapidez subo por su pecho para que también caiga al suelo. Él desliza sus manos de mis brazos hasta mis hombros. Por dios, su piel me quema con cada contacto y estoy mareada. Algo ha estallado, averiando todo el férreo control que debería mostrar para la situación.

Cuando me carga hacia la cama, ya he tenido ese innegable presentimiento de que no habrá marcha atrás. Es terrible saber que mis barreras han sido franqueadas; pero al notar todos sus músculos tensándose bajo mi tacto el alivio me invade.

―Deseo oír mi nombre saliendo de tus labios. ―me dice al oído al colocarse sobre mí.

Lo oigo como un eco distante. Veo que mi camisa ya no está. Besa mi cuello y roza el borde de mi pantalón, para luego bajarlo hasta mis rodillas. Respiro profundamente, aunque no me falta el aire. Permanece inmóvil sobre mi vientre y sus labios dibujan una línea al borde de mi sujetador.

―Edward... ―termino por complacerle.

Sin moverse de esa posición, logra desabrocharlo con la mano libre. Siento su aliento allí, donde ha quedado la piel descubierta y me estremezco a la primera caricia.

―Dime, ¿qué quieres? ―sus dedos hacen círculos distraídos alrededor de mis senos.

¿De qué manera hacerlo? El placer me hace cerrar los ojos y en un impulso, soltar las palabras:

―Te quiero dentro de mí.

Se incorpora un poco, para recorrerme con su profunda mirada. No me incomoda. Puede que esta vez sí me desee o simplemente no me importa nada más que desearlo yo a él. Escucho que está rasgando la tela de mi ropa interior y lo único que hago, es rogar que no tarde tanto. Mientras, su tacto se dirige cada vez más al sur.

―¿Así? ―uno de sus dedos baja… más abajo, adentrándose.― ¿Ves? Ya estoy dentro de ti.

Jadeo, al entender a lo que se refiere y me muerdo el labio para no soltar un chillido de frustración. Es excitante para que mi temperatura suba a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero no lo suficiente para poder liberar toda esa energía. Me acaricia con lentitud torturante, parece deleitarse.

―No, yo no… ―acabar la frase es imposible cuando sigue explorándome con tanta avidez.

―Pídemelo. ―aumenta el ritmo. Otra vez la necesidad de estallar y no saber qué hacer.

Desesperación. Es como si cada uno de sus movimientos marcara con fuego mi piel…

―¡Que me folles! ―he exclamado, sin ningún control ya―. ¡Joder! Hazlo de una maldita vez.

Y me obedece; no sin antes dirigirme una última mirada de suficiencia, sabiéndose vencedor en aquella batalla de voluntades. Arqueo la espalda y suelto un gemido, aferrándome a su cuerpo. No me importa qué tanto ruido pueda hacer, mi mente no está demasiado clara. Ahora por fin lo veo descontrolarse, contraer sus facciones en una mueca y embestir con más rapidez.

Grito su nombre. Oh por dios…

En el momento en que llego al clímax, descubro aquella realización que jamás pensé que existiese. Quizá me aseguraba que, además de un cierto placer morboso en nuestros fríos encuentros de hacía unos días, no tenía derecho a nada más. Sí, claro que no es su deber complacer mis deseos, ni tampoco es de vital importancia que yo explore mi sexualidad hasta estos límites.

Él suelta un montón de palabras ininteligibles y luego todo su peso cae sobre mí. No me molesta tanto, aún mis manos siguen clavadas en su espalda y mis piernas enrolladas en sus caderas. Estoy segura de que la intensidad de mis emociones debe ser directamente proporcional a la suya, por lo que pasan unos minutos antes de que normalice su respiración y con lentitud se gire a un lado para dejar de aplastarme.

El silencio no es incómodo, porque cada uno se halla sumido en sus pensamientos. Al final me aventuro a hablar, cuando comprendo que no hacerlo resultará imposible.

―Me has forzado. ―murmuro, mirándole a los ojos.

Edward voltea hacia mí con expresión divertida, como si el asunto le hiciese gracia, muy a mi pesar. Toma mi cintura para atraerme y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca sus dedos recorren mi rostro con atención.

―No he hecho algo que tú no me pidieses. ―responde, alzando una ceja. Y aunque en la oscuridad no se vea, he enrojecido―. Deberías saber a tu edad la definición de estupro.

La sé, por supuesto. Debería, más bien, ser incapaz de acusarlo, porque a nada he estado obligada. Aun así, me hallo con la necesidad de justificarme a mí misma de la manera más burda.

―No lo vuelvas a hacer. ―advierto con la voz demasiado floja para sonar convincente. Estoy agotada, más que todo, mentalmente.

―Así será mejor, Bella. ―dice, acariciando mi espalda e ignorando mis palabras.

Yo no quiero creerle por la misma razón por la que no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes de hoy. Todavía sigo abrazada a su cuerpo cuando mis ojos se cierran. La calma después del huracán ha llegado con un cansancio abrumador y Edward no hace nada para apartarme. Esa será la primera vez que duerma junto a él. En el sentido más literal de la palabra, claro está.

* * *

**La actitud de los personajes quizá les parezca algo chocante; pero ya me justificaré a su tiempo... algún día en que me den ganas de hablar del grado de simpatía que causan en mí los protagonistas. Ya ven que no es la típica historia rosada que bota arcoíris, es bastante que bastante cursi a su debido tiempo, pero nada en exceso porque si no me afecta el psique. **

**Casi se me olvida publicar, os lo juro. Qué bueno que me acordé, tarde, pero llego ju ju. Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, favoritos, todo... espero que les siga gustando, es un honor que me lean. Ya saben, comentar es gratis y una buena acción, son lo más :)**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide. **


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Antes de que amanezca, ya estoy despierta. El sol en invierno sale muy tarde y yo no acostumbro a dormir mucho. Además no hace falta que él diga nada, sé que su familia va a despertar en unas horas y no he estar aquí para entonces. Edward todavía no ha abierto los ojos, así que me detengo a observarlo por unos segundos. Haciendo eso me siento tan… extraña. Podría decirse que llena de tranquilidad. Sacudo mi cabeza con intención de despejarme y me incorporo lentamente para vestirme. He fruncido el ceño al recordarme por qué mi ropa interior está rasgada y debo pasar de ella.

Ahora que hay algo de claridad distingo que me encuentro en una habitación amplia y con paredes blancas. Es quizá demasiado pulcra y ordenada; aquel debe ser un rasgo que tendré en cuenta sobre la personalidad de Edward.

Ya casi estoy lista. ¿Dónde rayos está mi camisa?

―¿Buscas esto? ―pregunta una voz a mi espalda, como leyéndome la mente.

Doy un respingo y le dirijo una mirada reprobatoria al verle tener la prenda con una sonrisa cínica. Ruedo los ojos y me acerco hacia la cama.

―¿Desde cuándo estás despierto? ―le hago un gesto de tomarla, que esquiva ensanchando su, ya de por sí, irritante sonrisa―. Dame la jodida camiseta.

―Es que me agrada verte así. ―se encoge de hombros fijándose en mi sostén negro.

―Serás inmaduro. ―murmuro cruzándome de brazos y él alza una ceja―. A Esme no le gustará, así que déjate de sandeces que tengo prisa.

―Pensé que si te trataba bien en la cama, ibas a despertar de buen humor. ―suspira negando con la cabeza y tirándomela.

¿En qué momento ha florecido en Edward ese carácter bromista? Me ha hecho sonrojar.

―Yo me largo. ―digo con irritación. Pero justo cuando voy a abrir la puerta, lo recuerdo y suelto un juramento―. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué hasta aquí.

Él me escucha y murmura algo entre dientes. Luego, al voltear, noto que se ha levantado y se aproxima a mí. ¿He otra vez de reaccionar como una presa que se ha rendido ante su cazador? Quisiera tomar las riendas de mi traicionero sistema nervioso autónomo y no puedo.

―No te pongas de ese modo, Isabella. ―me habla al oído―. Puedo olvidar que te están esperando y hacer que te quedes aquí.

―Por favor. ―ninguna de mis terminaciones reacciona para tratar de quitármelo de encima. Da igual, en la noche no funcionó esa estrategia.

―Dependes de mí. ―afirma con sorna. Una de sus manos baja por mi cuello―. ¿Te gustaría?

―Edward, para…

―Dime si te gustaría. ―exige mientras va hasta donde termina el escote de la camiseta y traza círculos sobre la piel descubierta. ¿Sentirá lo rápido que va mi corazón?

―Sí. ―suspiro, encarándolo y temiendo lo peor.

―También me gustaría. ―y sin borrar la expresión de suficiencia de su rostro, da un paso hacia atrás―. Desde ahora vas a compartir tus pensamientos conmigo. Saber que me deseas me ayuda a no cansarme de ti.

Me muerdo el labio, y asiento en silencio. Está desnudo frente a mí y no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Por lo menos, sé que su cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera que el mío a esos estímulos. Aunque él, al menos, ha podido dejarlo e ir a vestirse con total calma. No sé cómo lo logra, carecer de control me frustra a niveles no imaginados.

―Vamos a sacarte de aquí. ―dice como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Con un poco de claridad, puedo aprenderme el camino que hemos tomado hacia su habitación, que está en la parte trasera de la casa. ¿Lo habrá dispuesto él con intención de traer, en la más completa privacidad, a cualquiera de sus conquistas? De cualquier forma, ha sido lo más conveniente después de haber gritado ayer como estoy segura de que lo habré hecho.

El gélido viento invernal me hace tiritar estando afuera. Le hago un gesto de despedida a Edward y sin mediar palabra, voy hacia el auto. Llevo la mitad del camino recorrido cuando me agarra del brazo, deteniendo mi avance. Solo hay resignación en mí cuando volteo. Entonces me besa. Y yo no puedo hacer más que abandonarme a esa sensación. Era esto tan inevitable como la muerte misma.

.

Esme se ha despertado a las nueve y ha hecho el desayuno. Tengo suficiente hambre como para comerme un elefante, o bueno, por lo menos una tortilla con dos rebanadas de pan tostado completa. Y eso es mucho.

―Vaya, qué bueno que has comenzado a alimentarte mejor. ―comenta al ver mi plato vacío.

―Es cosa de que no he cenado.

―Eso me temo. ―admite haciendo un mohín―. No te has estado tomando las vitaminas.

―No me parece que hagan demasiada falta. ―replico, incómoda, yendo a lavar los platos.

―Estoy cansada de darte sermones, Bella. Lo que necesitas, es ver tus errores por ti misma. ―su tono me hace detenerme de mi labor y dar la vuelta.

―Lo siento ―digo mirando hacia el suelo―. Mi actitud no ha sido la mejor en estos meses.

―Es que son demasiadas cosas, cariño. Demasiadas tragedias juntas. ―me revuelve el estómago oírla compadecerme―. Y tú estás aquí tan sola…

―No es excusa para lo que soy. ―corto con más brusquedad de la que debería―. Comenzaré mañana de nuevo con las pastillas.

Después de un breve silencio, se acerca a y toca mi brazo con calma. Entiendo en ese momento que ella puede ver más de mí de lo que imaginaba y aquello me perturba. Me deshago de su agarre y vuelvo a abrir el grifo, aunque esta vez, tengo el presentimiento de estar a punto de ser descubierta.

Cuando termino y me doy la vuelta noto que se ha ido, a lo cual puedo suspirar, aliviada de no hallarme bajo su atenta mirada. Voy a mi habitación a cambiarme; aunque mis músculos están agarrotados por el cansancio, en media hora debo llevar a mi tía al aeropuerto. Con una noche sin dormir es difícil fingir que todo va bien; pero poniendo un poco de maquillaje, hasta logro disimular un poco mi preocupante aspecto. A las diez menos cuarto salgo y bajo las escaleras. Esme, que está en el recibidor haciendo zapping frente al televisor, fija su atención en mí.

―Ya es hora de irnos.― intento sonreír―. No quiero que pierdas el vuelo.

Asiente y toma sus maletas para que salgamos. Ninguna de las dos ha hablado hasta ahora. Conduzco lento porque está lloviendo y el sonido de las gotas chocando con fuerza sobre el parabrisas es lo único que se escucha. Más o menos a la mitad del camino, ella desvía la vista de la ventana y dice:

―Creo que sería de provecho para ti volver a las clases de actuación.

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa en respuesta y aprieto con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante. Cada vez está apuntando más cerca.

―No es buena idea. ―hablo con rapidez, concentrándome en la carretera―. Lo he dejado hace varios meses.

―Por lo mismo, es que pienso, debes retomarlo. ―insiste con voz suave―. Antes eso te hacía tan feliz...

―Nunca tuve futuro. Comprendí que era mala y lo dejé.

―Hiciste un protagónico la última vez.

―Recordarlo me pone mal; ya sabes qué pasó aquel día. ―murmuro entre dientes con impaciencia.

―Nada de eso fue tu culpa…

―Para ya, te lo pido. Es imposible que vuelva al club de teatro porque ha sido algo que me dejó de gustar. Desde el día que… bueno, no importa. Ya te he dicho, además, que no tenía talento. Es un desperdicio de tiempo enfrascarse en algo para lo que no sirves.

―¿Tan segura estás de que no lo extrañas? ―suspira y me da una mirada taciturna―. A mí me parecía que tenías futuro. Lo hacías muy bien y obtuviste ese protagónico al primer año que entraste.

―El papel era fácil. ―chasqueo la lengua―. No lo extraño y ya; por favor, no insistas.

―Sé que estás mintiendo y ya tendrás tus razones. ―comenta con calma, volviendo a observar el camino a través de la ventana―. Lo único que te pido, es que lo pienses.

Yo me hallo sin una respuesta. El corazón se me ha acelerado, porque esperaba que mis excusas pudiesen servir de algún modo; aunque, en el fondo, no dejasen de hacérseme burdas. Añoro los días en los que estaba sobre el escenario con esa inexorable convicción de que no se repetirán jamás. Soportar ver a Edward de nuevo en las clases sería ir más allá de mis límites. Y después… tener al bebé ocupará toda mi vida.

Llegamos cinco minutos más tarde y aparco junto a la puerta. Me bajo para ayudarle a Esme a sacar su equipaje de la cajuela mientras ella revisa que tener todos los papeles en orden. Aunque la he importunado en estos últimos dos días muchas veces con mis malas maneras, al despedirse me da un abrazo lleno de profunda comprensión. Que mi tía perdone con tanta facilidad mis desvaríos emocionales no hace más que molestarme.

―Sé que esta semana he sido más pesada contigo de lo que debo. ―dice―. Es solo que… deben ser cosas mías, sí, pero te noto diferente. Has cambiado mucho en estos últimos meses, e incluso así, no había visto tal turbación en ti. No, no… olvídalo, estoy siendo estúpida.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y cierro los ojos, tratando de ocultar la preocupación de mi rostro ante esas palabras.

―Por favor, compréndeme.

―Trataré, cariño; pero más importante, es que te comprendas tú. ―luego se separa de mí y me acaricia el cabello.

La veo alejarse y solo puedo suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Puede que sea cierto que haya cambiado en estas semanas. Antes, me alegraba que Esme viniese. No es así ya. Ni aun con ella aquí, la soledad ha dejado de cernirse sobre mí. Y de alguna manera que escapa de mi entendimiento, tengo la certeza de que esto terminará mal.

* * *

**Hola, publico hoy y probablemente no publique hasta el próximo lunes, digamos que tomaré unas vacaciones. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo. Gracias: a los comentarios, a los favoritos, a las alertas... sois un amor!**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 10.**

En algunos casos, dormir es escapar. Escapar a la tristeza, a la desolación. No es así conmigo. Cuando estoy despierta, evado la realidad constantemente; en el subconsciente es imposible que no se muestre tal cual es. Al principio solo veía a mi madre en sueños, ahora en cambio, Edward los ocupa casi todos. No he dejado de pensar en ella, lo hago mucho; pero la impotencia de no ser capaz de silenciar esta confusión que invade mis sentimientos puede más.

Los miércoles son los días que dan menos ganas de salir de la cama. Es simple, deportes y duchas compartidas no son la mejor combinación del mundo. Que se vaya a la mierda el director con su demagogia que alega recortes en el presupuesto. Es un jodido corrupto. Él no es el que tiene que desnudarse frente a un grupo de descerebradas con estereotipos de perfección física.

Se supone que esto no debería incomodar ya, llevo años soportándolo. Claro que no es lo mismo a como me mira Edward, evaluando cada centímetro de mi piel; pero últimamente, estoy más preocupada por el asunto. He esperado a que la mayoría terminase para comenzar a desvestirme, da igual perderme un almuerzo si puedo bañarme con tranquilidad. Dejo la toalla en el banco frente al casillero, pues, como he supuesto, el lugar ha terminado de quedar solo para cuando estoy lista.

El agua caliente me relaja, y después de aquel agotador partido de voleibol, solo quiero quitarme la pegajosa sensación. Tardo treinta minutos enjabonándome con insistencia para estar bien. Cuando salgo, todos los espejos están empañados por el vapor y las gotas que aún quedan descienden por mi cuerpo hasta el piso, mojándolo a su paso.

Los vestidores no están inmediatos a las duchas. Incluso con la calefacción encendida, mi cuerpo está tiritando, así que hago el camino lo más rápido que puedo. Estoy ya doblando la esquina en el momento en que escucho a alguien. Me detengo unos segundos. Reviso el perímetro y me doy cuenta de que debe ser una chica que olvidó algo.

Sigo avanzando y otra vez vuelvo a pararme. Percibo un molesto cosquilleo en la espalda, esa indescriptible intuición de que hay alguien que te observa en alguna parte. Me giro con lentitud, es como si ya en el fondo hubiese comprendido que nada bueno habría. De igual manera, no puedo evitar dar un brinco hacia atrás e instintivamente cruzar los brazos para taparme.

―No puedes venir aquí. ―digo, inmóvil por la impresión y con la respiración acelerada.

Edward está recostado sobre los casilleros y yo, en medio del pasillo y a varios metros de mi toalla, no sé como cubrirme de su intenso escrutinio.

―¿Se va a enterar alguien acaso? ―sabe la respuesta, así que prosigue, sin quitarme la vista de encima―. Como no te vi en la cafetería, supuse dónde podía encontrarte.

―Está bien. ―todavía sigo totalmente mojada, pero he olvidado hasta que tenía frío. Miro hacia los lados y bajo la voz al hablar―. Edward alguien nos puede ver.

―¿Hay algún problema? ―pregunta, incorporándose y dando un paso al frente.

―Hemos hecho un trato. ―estoy en desventaja. Nunca había estado desnuda ante él de ese modo, tan desprotegida; con la pesada certeza de no cumplir mis propias expectativas, y de que las suyas deban ser más altas.

―Puedo romper todas las reglas que me dé la maldita gana. ―el color de sus ojos se oscurece. Tan oscuro como cuando…

―No estás siendo justo. ―retrocedo con lentitud, buscar con qué taparme se ha vuelto una necesidad.

―Nunca lo he sido. ―sigue acercándose hasta que sus dedos rozan mi brazo.

―¡Suéltame! ―hablo con más vehemencia de la que debiera―. La zorra que te has tirado el sábado probablemente te complacerá en lo que tú quieras, aun dentro del instituto.

Lo he dicho con la mente nublada por la frustración. Si llevaba ya cuatro días sin mencionar el tema, ¿por qué debería haberlo sacado justo ahora? Edward adopta una expresión irascible y sonríe con desvergüenza.

―¿Crees que me importan tus celos? Tampoco estaban en el trato. ―esta vez, me hala hasta que quedo casi tocándolo.

―Imbécil. He cumplido contigo y, al menos, me debes eso. ―espeto dejando mojada su camisa cuando pongo las manos en su pecho y e intento empujarlo hacia atrás.

―Es sencillo. ―sin moverse de su posición por mi esfuerzo y agarrándome de las caderas, comenta con sorna― No aguanto que me impongan reglas, nena.

―¿Y qué quieres? ¿Violarme en un maldito vestidor? Voy a gritar hasta que alguien me escuche, te juro que lo haré.

Aunque me remuevo, no logro zafarme y gimo con molestia. Mi corazón late con fuerza y un cosquilleo inevitable desciende de donde están sus manos hasta mi vientre.

―Serás estúpida. ―suelta una carcajada seca y bufa rodando los ojos―. No podría obligarte a algo que quieres inevitablemente.

Comprendo que es cierto, su ego no le permitiría bajar a ese nivel. Lo deseo, y lejos de ser excitante, es una convicción aterradora.

―Si nos descubren….

―¿Recuerdas que hace tres noches me gritabas que te follara? ―murmura mientras una de sus manos desciende hasta la cara interna de mi muslo―. Hoy quiero que me lo digas al oído.

Percibo mi propia humedad cuando se acerca más hacia mi entrada, creo que é también lo hace y por eso sonríe. No tiene que ver nada con que acabo de salir de la ducha. Después de eso, solo conozco con exactitud cómo es de contradictorio tener la espalda pegada a una pared, con el frío calándote hasta los huesos, al tiempo que en el interior pareces estar incendiándote.

Sé que lo besé, sé que recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo con sus manos, sé que dije cosas que me hacen enrojecer de solo pensarlas…. pero no quiero recordar, porque ya tendré suficiente con los intensos sueños de las noches que siguen.

.

Hay veces en las que creo que mi existencia es una ilusión. Ahora mismo es así, tengo la impresión de que lo que pasó hace unas horas en los vestidores solo lo vivió una parte de mí. No me siento ni culpable, ni nerviosa… no siento la verdad nada. Eso, claro, obviando todas las impetuosas emociones que tienen que ver con Edward. Lo odio como no imaginaría haber odiado a alguien; pero pensando en él, soy más real de lo que pudiera serlo en cualquier otro momento.

Las matemáticas no suponen un gran desafío. Soy buena con los números y un año atrás hubiese pensado en tomar alguna ingeniería como carrera. Era, como decía mi madre, ir sobre seguro con algo que no me molestaba del todo, por miedo al fracaso en el medio artístico. De cualquier manera, expectativas de ese tipo han quedado relegadas. Ni siquiera sé si logre terminar la secundaria teniendo un bebé.

Dejo de copiar los apuntes los últimos veinte minutos, porque hoy no es un buen día para álgebra. Solo deseo que la clase se acabe y es infinito el tiempo que pasa hasta que suena la campana. Es la hora de la salida y estoy deseosa de llegar a casa, así que soy la primera en abandonar el salón. Aguantar las dos clases que seguían al almuerzo fue un desafío que me impuse.

Al estar frente a mi auto, veo a un rubio recostado en él. Frunzo el ceño, con confusión cuando voltea y me sonríe.

―Te quedas de piedra, ¿me has olvidado acaso?

―Jasper. ―digo, intentando ocultar mi afectación―. Llevo tanto tiempo sin verte, que podría decirse que sí.

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. Casi puedo trasportarme al día en que, detrás de las cortinas del auditorio, yo le escuchaba hablar con Dimitriv de…

―No te pongas en esas, Isabella. ―niega incorporándose y colocando las manos en sus bolsillos―. Cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos, bajas la cabeza y caminas más rápido, como si no quisieras que te saludara.

Me muerdo el labio y adopto una expresión de culpabilidad. Quizá es cierto que huyo de mis antiguos amigos de la misma manera en que huyo del pasado.

―Yo los extraño. ―admito bajando la vista―. Solo que he estado muy ocupada.

―Sé poco de lo que pasó con Alice. ―interrumpe, acariciando el dorso de mi mano―. Puede que hayan sido casi dos años de eso; pero estoy seguro de que sigue rondándote la idea de…

―Basta. ―me alejo de su contacto como si me quemara―. Ninguno de vosotros estabais allí, porque fue antes de que entrara al club. No entiendo a qué viene esto.

―Busco entender tu razón de abandonar la actuación. ―confiesa, para luego dar un profundo suspiro.

―Son otros asuntos los que me han apremiado. ―trato de ser sincera; aunque quiera, no puedo mentirle a Jasper.

―Tienes que volver. ―sus ojos en ese momento no se apartan de los míos y me hacen sentir un escalofrío terrible.

Instintivamente, recorro el perímetro para asegurarme que no hay nadie conocido cerca. La imagen de Edward se me viene a la mente, y aunque no haya demasiada lógica en ello, tengo la irremediable necesidad de ocultarle esto.

―Hace mucho frío. ―farfullo, todavía con esa idea en la cabeza―. Sube al auto y tendremos esa conversación que tanto esperas.

Mi amigo hace un gesto de triunfo y curva las comisuras de sus labios en una ligera sonrisa. Ambos entramos y cuando enciendo la calefacción y arranco, me siento más dispuesta a mediar con él.

―Has aprendido a conducir en estos meses. ―dice para romper el silencio.

―Sabía de antes. ―suelto un bufido ante su asombro―. La cosa es que ahora tengo un auto.

Asiente y sin quitar su vista del camino, pregunta:

―¿A dónde vamos?

―A la plaza del centro. Queda a unas cuadras de tu casa y así no me desvío. ―hago un encogimiento de hombros y lo escucho murmurar algo entre dientes.

Me enderezo en mi asiento cuando noto de reojo que me está mirando.

―Te veo diferente. ―concluye al fin, pasados varios minutos.

―¿Diferente más bella? ―sonrío sin gracia ante mi mal chiste, la confianza que le tengo me permite ese tipo de cosas.

―Eres muy hermosa; pero no es ese tipo de diferencia. ―niega, haciendo que ruede los ojos e intente disimular la incomodidad que sus palabras me causan. Es la falta de costumbre de conversar con él lo que me afecta.

Paramos por fin frente a la plaza; está vacía porque es invierno y no ha salido nadie aún del trabajo. Hace frío y los árboles sin hojas rodean nuestro camino hasta uno de los bancos del centro.

―¿Qué quieres, pues, pedirme? ―termino de interrogar al sentarme a su lado.

―En unas semanas estarán haciendo audiciones para una obra importante en el teatro de Forks ―y luego de una pausa, añade― Rosalie se ha ido el año pasado a estudiar fuera.

―¿Una obra?

―Van a hacer una adaptación de _Fedra._ ―después de esto me mira con atención, para predecir mi reacción.

―Un protagónico difícil, ciertamente y un clásico entrañable. ―adopto una expresión inescrutable―. Debe ser algo grande.

―Lo es. Vendrán productores de New York, es una oportunidad única. ―le veo presa de la emoción y solo puedo sentir un raro vacío en el estómago―. Piden un elenco juvenil. La escuela de R… y la de C… también participarán.

―Supongo que vas por el papel de Hipólito. ―intento desviar el tema.

―Es así, aunque no tengo demasiadas ilusiones; pues Edward se ha fijado ya en él… ―me paraliza unos segundos oírle nombrarlo; pero debo disimular―. Con obtener el de Teseo, voy bien.

―Lo harás excelente en cualquiera de los dos, confío en tu talento. ―aunque es obvio que si Edward quiere ese rol, ni Jasper logrará interponerse en ello.

―Gracias. ―sonríe poquito y con más seriedad, comenta― Tú deberías intentar con Fedra.

Entonces eso era. Lo miro recelosa y me carcajeo con nerviosismo.

―Ya enloqueciste. ―hago un gesto de contrariedad con la cabeza―. ¿Fedra? ¿La madrastra incestuosa? ¿Acaso no sabes la complejidad que implica un protagónico de ese tamaño?

―Serás capaz, Bella, no te subestimes. ―dice con voz suave, acariciándome el rostro con una de sus manos―. He hablado con Eric sobre esto, y ambos pensamos en que deberías retomarlo. Es tu oportunidad.

―Lo he dejado, eso no va a cambiar. ―murmuro dándole una mirada furibunda.

―Vamos a ensayar toda la próxima semana. Ve el lunes, te lo pido, si terminas convenciéndote de que no es lo tuyo podrás marcharte y yo no te volveré a insistir.

―No sé si deba. ―admito, pensando en Edward a cada palabra―. Llevo meses sin saber nada del teatro y el único protagónico que he hecho no salió bien.

―Creo que no comparto esa opinión. Además, si realmente quieres, nos esforzaremos para que seas seleccionada. ―al ver que mi indecisión se torna terror por las palabras no dichas decide parar un momento―. Tienes un gran talento. Es cierto que Rosalie poseía mucha experiencia, pero ella ya no está y el reto es contigo misma. Nadie dudaría de ello…

―_¿Dónde dejo extraviar mi espíritu y mis deseos? Perdí la razón: los Dioses me la arrebataron._ ―recito, en gesto dramático.

Jasper y yo reímos, como lo hacíamos antes.

―Eres terrible, sé que todavía no has perdido el don. ―comenta revolviéndome el cabello―. ¿Puedes creer que, de obtener el papel vas a tener que fingir profesarle un enfermizo amor a Edward?

La felicidad se me borra al instante y no puedo evitar componer un gesto de insondable dolor.

―Nada de eso será. ―me pongo en pie de un salto―. Simplemente olvida esta conversación, Jasper; por lo sano te pediré ese único favor.

Y me alejo, sin que él tenga tiempo de una explicación por mi extraña actitud. Al momento perdí mi norte, pero la verdad se muestra en este instante con total claridad: jamás podré volver a ser lo que era antes aunque lo añore con todas mis fuerzas, porque el paso que he dado ha sido irreversible.

* * *

**Hola, si alguien le esto (no creo, pero vale intentar), pues gracias! Me gusta mucho escribir esta historia y dentro de dos capítulos narraré en tercera persona (¿será que algo se descubrirá de los sentimientos de Edward?) Bueno, además, a partir de ahora habrán más personajes en la historia, puesto que me parece que todo gira demasiado en torno a Bella y Edward. Por cierto, Jasper... oh, él será de verdad muy importante desde ahora, y espero que lo quieran mucho, (yo solo me lo imagino y pues lo adoro)**

**Por favor, déjenme saber qué opinan. Yo nunca puedo formar un criterio de mis propios trabajos y pues me gustaría ver si alguien piensa que lo estoy haciendo bien o que esta tontería no tiene sentido... no sé. Nos leemos, gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí o que se han pasado de casualidad por la historia.**

**Publico hoy porque, bah, no estaba haciendo nada en este momento y un rato libre se aprovecha. Además, feliz Año Nuevo y Navidad atrasada. Gracias por el apoyo!**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 11.**

―Aquí tienes. ―digo dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa.

―Era hora. ―Edward le da una última calada a su cigarro y luego lo apaga contra el cenicero.

Solo se incorpora un poco para darle un trago a la bebida y enciende otro. Van por lo menos cinco, y ya el olor que impregna el recibidor de mi casa no me molesta. Viniendo de él puede hasta parecerme vicioso. Estoy en el sillón de enfrente, con las piernas recostadas en uno de los brazos, observándolo con detenimiento. Sigue aún desnudo y desde hace media hora no se ha movido de su posición, semejando a una estatua. Yo en cambio he vuelto a ponerme mi camisa, no gozo de esa increíble perfección que da el permiso de exhibirse con indiferencia.

―¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? ―pregunto al notar el reloj colgado frente a mí, que marca las doce menos veinte―. Mañana es lunes.

―¿Me botas de tu casa? ―alza una ceja―. Pensé que hoy habíamos estado especialmente bien.

―Sabes que no lo hago. ―le miro con reprobación―. Duermo poco, yo solo…

―Te preocupabas por mí. ―sonríe con arrogancia al terminar la frase.

―Tampoco te creas tanto. ―ruedo los ojos―. Es una cuestión de principios; que a diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo.

―Al igual que disimular tu atracción por mí… ―comienza, botando el humo de su boca con exagerada lentitud―. Mentir no te funciona.

Cuando piensas que Edward Cullen no puede exaltarse a sí mismo más, descubres una nueva valoración del término infinito.

―Vete a la mierda. ―murmuro cruzándome de brazos.

―Ah. ―adopta de nuevo su expresión de hastío―. Saldré de la ciudad por unos días.

―De acuerdo. ―me encojo de hombros, con toda la frialdad que soy capaz de fingir―. ¿Será mucho tiempo?

―Regreso el jueves en la mañana. ―y de reojo veo como se gira de medio lado y fija su atención en mí.

No digo nada y él se queda de ese modo, que no se me hace nada cómodo. Luego de un par minutos, acabo impacientándome.

―¿Qué? ―digo haciendo un mohín.

―No estás compartiendo tus pensamientos conmigo.

―Según tú, ¿cuáles serían? ―inquiero abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

―Cursilerías de esas que solo las mujeres saben inventarse" bufa, como si fuera obvio.

―¿Cursilerías? ―repito riendo con sorna―. ¿Me has visto cara de _it girl_ que tiene la cabeza infectada con seriales adolescentes poco sustanciales?

―Con un _te extrañaré_me conformo.

―Por dios, déjate de sandeces. ―farfullo entrecerrando los ojos, aprovechando haber ganado un poco de firmeza en estos últimos días.

―Vaya cría insoportable. ―suspira, botando la colilla del cigarro al piso―. Ven, por lo menos no te negaré el favor de una despedida.

Esta vez me pongo de pie y lo recorro de hito en hito, sopesando su repentino cambio de tema. No puedo evitar morderme el labio y callar un gemido ante el escalofrío que pasa por mi espalda.

―Es lo que tú pidas. ―concedo quitándome con un rápido movimiento la camisa y tirándola al suelo. Sé cómo le encanta esa frase.

.

La próxima vez que vuelvo a mirar el reloj, marca las tres en punto de la madrugada. Estoy sola en mi habitación desde hace media hora. Llevo dándole vueltas al asunto sin poder evitarlo, porque parece la oportunidad perfecta. No debería, claro que no; pero son tantos mis anhelos…. Cojo al fin el teléfono con nerviosismo y marco el número.

Me atienden a la segunda llamada, estoy segura de que he despertado a alguien con mis maneras poco ortodoxas.

―_¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? _―la voz se escucha ronca, confirmando mis sospechas. 

―Jasper ―me dejo caer en la cama para controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo―. Es Bella.

―_¿Qué? _―eleva el tono, desconcertado―._ Preciosa, es de madrugada, ¿ocurre algo?_

―No, no. ―apresuro aclarar, con el corazón latiéndome fuerte―. ¿A qué hora tendrán clases mañana?

―_Oh… a las tres, en el auditorio. _―un silencio prudencial después, pregunta―_ ¿Has recapacitado en tu decisión acaso?_

―Sí, esto… ―miro hacia los lados, buscando en qué apoyarme para continuar―. Iré.

―_¿De verdad? _―carraspea―._Digo, es genial, no sabes cuánto me alegra…._

―Solo tengo curiosidad, por favor no insistas demasiado. ―corto con impaciencia―. Y no le comentes a nadie esto. 

―_Bien, como tú quieras._

―Gracias. ―me encojo en la cama para poder cubrirme mejor con la manta, tengo las manos heladas―. Nos veremos, prometo llegar temprano.

Cuelgo yo, temiendo no saber qué contestar luego. Suspiro y me remuevo para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Nada más voy a visitarlo, adquirir un compromiso de ese tamaño sería imposible de cumplir. Es una insensatez, una locura; pero Edward viajará fuera de la ciudad por cuatro días…. Oh, ¿qué pensaría él de lo que voy a hacer mañana? ¿Adónde se va?

Aunque sé que no me incumbe, deseo entender sus razones. Es un absurdo, pero al llevar ya casi tres semanas viéndolo diariamente, es extraño que no esté. Tres semanas… ha sido mucho tiempo; por lo menos, el suficiente para que comience a preguntarme el resultado que han tenido aquellos fortuitos encuentros. ¿Podría ser ya una realidad? Contengo la respiración y un profundo silencio invade el cuarto en la oscuridad.

Me siento mareada ante la perspectiva. Tengo miedo y no me importa admitirlo; afrontar los hechos quizá sea demasiado. Es lo que yo he estado buscando. ¿Por qué casi lo había olvidado? Él me nubla el entendimiento, es simple. Cada vez que me toca dejo de pensar, solo siento.

Duermo en algún momento de esas interminables cavilaciones; pero la idea no se interrumpe, sigue rondándome. Quizá ya cumplí mi objetivo, quizá ya no le necesite más, quizá y solo quizá…. pueda ser capaz de echarlo de menos.

.

La vida es eso que pasa mientras sigo preguntándome qué decisión tomar. Son las tres y aún no he ido al auditorio, estoy parada frente al estacionamiento sopesando la idea de subirme al auto y desaparecer de allí. ¿Y qué pasaría después? Con probabilidad me tiraría en mi cama y no me movería de allí, lloraría, es seguro, y me lamentaría tanto… No, es suficiente de mi propia compasión, es llegar al punto álgido de una existencia patética.

Me doy media vuelta y con toda la convicción que soy capaz de profesar, dirijo mis pasos hacia el auditorio. Llego en menos de cinco minutos, respiro profundo e intento alisar los pliegues de mi chaqueta. Vine al instituto más arreglada de lo normal, como si necesitara convencer a alguien; intento con todas mis fuerzas dejar la negatividad de lado cuando paso. Los veo desde lejos reunidos en la tarima, que es el único punto que está iluminado.

Aprovecho eso para moverme con sigilo y no ser notada todavía. Todos sentados en círculo, alrededor de Jasper, escuchan con atención sus indicaciones. Está en último año y seguro es el más preparado del club para dirigir al grupo. Claro, después de Edward…

No sé si he respirado de más o de menos, pero justo en ese momento Jasper repara en mí. Sin ponerme en evidencia todavía, le hago un pequeño gesto de saludo y él sonríe.

―Entonces, chicos, esa es la pauta. Practicaremos la semana completa ejercicios de improvisación y expresión corporal. También leeremos unas escenas de _Fedra._ ―me incomoda que hable sin dejar de mirarme―. Es importante que tengamos presente el arduo trabajo y la difícil competencia que veremos en esas audiciones. He oído muy buenas críticas de las otras escuelas.

Todos asienten y un joven, probablemente de primer curso, levanta la mano. Jasper alza una ceja y le hace un gesto para que hable.

―¿Podremos presentar para cualquier papel que deseemos?

―Claro está que sí; son libres de hacerlo, sabéis la complejidad de la obra y supongo que seréis responsables. ―se encoje de hombros y, ensanchando su sonrisa, dice luego― Tengo yo una pregunta para ustedes, antes de que sigamos. ¿Alguien aquí va por el protagónico?

Se hace silencio de nuevo y quedan mirándose las caras unos a otros. He contenido la respiración, con miedo a ser descubierta justo en el más inoportuno momento. Nadie levanta la mano y aquello solo aumenta mi inquietud.

―Si Rosalie estuviera… ―oigo que una voz femenina comenta.

―Pero no es así, ella se ha ido a Europa. ―interrumpe Jasper, taciturno―. ¿Saben qué? Pues no os preocupéis, que ya he pensado yo alguien muy capaz para conseguirlo. Les tengo a su _Fedra_. ¿No es así, Isabella?

Él se gira hacia mí y noto que todos han hecho lo mismo. Abro mucho los ojos por lo inesperada que es la presentación que me ha dado y salgo de mi escondite entre las sombras. Se eleva un murmullo de expectativa en el lugar. Yo solo puedo hacer un gesto tímido y dar una media sonrisa, al tiempo en que observo cada uno de los rostros que allí se encuentran.

―Lamento no poder darte la razón. Llevo tiempo sin estar sobre el escenario y no sé si estaré a la altura… Eso no importa, de todos modos. Extrañaba el club y quería reencontrarme con él. Os pido que no esperéis demasiado de esto. ―aunque he logrado controlar el temblor de mi voz, me siento muy nerviosa y melancólica al hablar.

Hay más caras nuevas de las que me imaginé, todas me miran con curiosidad. Los rostros que reconozco también lo hacen. ¿Estarán preguntándose por qué he venido hasta aquí? ¿O les causará desagrado la idea de que se me haya adjudicado tan importante tarea? No soy muy buena entendiendo las expresiones de la gente, así que no me fijo en ello.

―Vamos a practicar. ―Jasper se acerca a mí y toma mi cintura―. No veo imposible acabar de convencerte.

Y me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse e ir a preparar la clase. He enrojecido al contemplar la reacción asombrada de los miembros más recientes. ¿Acaso pensarán que él y yo…? Dios mío, río negando con la cabeza y siguiéndolo. Le reprocharé luego por sus malas maneras; pero en el fondo, sé que terminaré por perdonarle.

.

Estos días fueron como un soplo de aire fresco en un ambiente cargado de humo. Muy a mi pesar, Jasper tenía razón: en el fondo yo quería volver. Pero ya ha acabado. Hoy es jueves y Edward debe estar llegando a la ciudad. Aunque es probable que no se aparezca por el instituto, no me arriesgaré. Pensar en él fue algo que simplemente no pude dejar de hacer. Cada cosa en las prácticas me lo recordaba.

Es terrible, estoy ansiosa porque mañana lo veré. Una descarga de energía interior me invade de solo imaginarlo. Debo ocultarle muchos asuntos y al mismo tiempo quiero que me explore a profundidad; qué contradictorio se hace lo que pasa entre nosotros. ¿Acaso pasa algo? Sé que sí, porque acostarme con él no puede ser un nada.

A pesar de sentirme intimidada por las expectativas que tenían de mí, considero que hice lo mejor que pude mientras fui al auditorio. Trato de ser como antes, de sonreír igual… y no sale. Entiendo que debe ser así; aun volviendo a hacer las mismas cosas, nunca podré regresar el tiempo.

Han sido todos muy amables y creo que me hubiese podido familiarizar con ellos rápido. El miércoles Eric me confesó la convicción que tenía de que era lo mejor para mí ir por el rol principal. Cómo me entristecí al decirle que no lo haré… Quería darme ánimos y sus intenciones son buenas; pero no puedo acariciar una utopía.

De resto, puedo decir que he llegado muy cansada a casa. Hoy más que nunca. Casi se me hace difícil caminar hasta la entrada y abrir la puerta. Comí una manzana de desayuno, no debería habérseme bajado la tensión. Aunque ya son más de las tres. Oh… me pesan las piernas. Y los párpados. En general, me pesa todo el cuerpo, como si al salir del auto hubiese hecho uso de una gran energía. Me preocupa, tendré que ir por alguna pastilla. Camino hacia la escalera y me detengo frente a ella. Subir es difícil, estoy muy mareada. Y veo borroso, cada vez más…

Cuando me doy cuenta de que mis piernas están fallando, trato de agarrarme a la baranda para mantener mi equilibrio. Lucho en vano, sintiéndome frustrada. Al final, todo se vuelve oscuro. Puede que haya caído al suelo después, pero nada de eso importa. Ya todo está en calma.

**Próximo capítulo en tercera persona. Chan chan..**

**Os doy unas disculpas que ni siquiera tengo tiempo de justificar, literalmente se me olvidó publicar, comenzar la rutina me tiene mal!**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Quisiera ser perfecta.**_

* * *

**La historia es mía, solo mía. Los personajes, ya saben, de SM.**

**Capítulo 12.**

Hacía poco más de un año y medio desde que Isabella había entrado por primera vez en el auditorio. Para ese momento la chica agradable con ojos llamativos causó buena impresión general. Sonreía mucho e intentaba dar lo mejor de sí en cada ejercicio. Edward estaba en Suiza, quedándose en la casa de campo del novio de su madre. Cómo le jodía la vida ese imbécil; aunque ella decía que lo amaba, él sabía que con algo de dinero su madre amaría a cualquiera. Llegó una semana después de que comenzara el club.

Al inicio del año era normal que hubiese gente nueva; pero le llamó la atención esa muchacha que se relacionaba con todos como si los conociera de siempre. Se la quedó mirando un rato, debía ser guapa. Daba igual, había conocido demasiadas mujeres agraciadas. Él tenía un concepto de belleza mucho más allá de lo físico, así que aquello le aburría.

―¿Otro más ha quedado deslumbrado por esa cría? ―al reparar en el tono de reproche que le dirigía la rubia que se acercaba, desvió la vista.

―Me ha causado curiosidad ver que todos le tratan con familiaridad. ―comentó él indiferente.

―No es más que una bobalicona que se sabe el efecto que causa su apariencia. ―se encogió de hombros ella―. Alimentar su vanidad me parece un serio desgaste neuronal. Aunque sé que eres hombre, Edward, no te creo tan bruto.

―También es un gusto para mí volver a verte, Rosalie. ―se carcajeó sarcástico―. ¿Acaso tienes celos de una niñata sin experiencia? Me sorprendes tú a mí.

―Por supuesto que no. ―se apresuró a negar la interpelada, componiendo una mueca de hastío―. Me alegra que hayas llegado…

Sonrió para sí mismo al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que era la única persona dentro del club, y quizá dentro del instituto, a la cual Rosalie no trataba como inferior. Ella tenía un porte aristocrático que a veces resultaba apabullante; pero ambos se comprendían mutuamente al saberse asfixiados por ese pueblo.

―A mí también. No podía soportar más Suiza. ―murmuró observándola de perfil y pensando en que así resaltaba demasiado su nariz.

―Pensé que odiabas vivir aquí.

―Y tienes razón. ―sin darle explicaciones, volvió a fijar su vista en el grupo reunido a una distancia prudencial de ellos―. ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

―¿Ah? ―Rosalie alzó una ceja con confusión

―La chica, te he preguntado cuál es su nombre. ―insistió, chasqueando la lengua.

―¿Qué interés tienes en ello? ―bufó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y luego, prosiguiendo con desinterés― Tiene un nombre de lo más cursi. Isabella Swan, como de princesa en apuros.

―Vaya que no te agrada. ―rió entre dientes Edward―. Ya me vale, tampoco es la gran cosa.

―Se cree demasiado y eso a mí no me pone de buenas. ―rodó los ojos―. Como sea, es cierto. Ahora vamos, que es hora de empezar con el ensayo.

Cuando Rosalie se le adelantó en dirección al grupo, Edward observó a la nueva con intensidad. Lo hacía adrede, quería que fuese ella la que voltease a verlo. Y así fue, luego de un minuto, Bella se giró hacia donde provenía esa inexplicable sensación.

Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y no, no hubo ninguna descarga de energía eléctrica ni ninguna certeza increíble de que el amor a primera vista existía. Solo dos personas que se evaluaban en la distancia. Él tenía esa aura arrogante que hacía que todos retrocedieran; pero esa chica le devolvió una mirada firme. Edward sonrió ladino y al final ella volteó hacia otro sitio, incómoda.

Tenía unos orbes café que resaltaban mucho en su rostro. Él comprendió que sí era bastante atractiva. No se inmutó. Lo que le había dejado pensando, era el desafío implícito que había tenido aquel reconocimiento. Se sentía irritado, en general, por la sola presencia de Bella. Y ni siquiera la conocía aún.

.

Los que no la habían visto nunca actuar, la contemplaban alelados, con la intensa curiosidad de saber de dónde venía la que iba a sustituir a Rosalie. Por otra parte, los que sí le habían tratado, la admiraban como si no la hubiesen notado antes. Cierto es que le faltaba práctica; pero de la misma forma, había que admitir que tenía muchas posibilidades.

Hubo una extrañeza general cuando se propuso frente a todos que fuera por el papel de Fedra. ¿Cómo ella podría transformarse en una mujer obsesiva, enfermiza y con un profundo odio a sí misma, para representar el personaje? No dudó nadie que así sería después del martes en la tarde. Bella había sido encantadora en todo momento, e incluso de ese modo resultaba su expresión fingida. Sonreía de la manera en que lo haría un robot y su mirada se perdía algunas veces al practicar las líneas de la obra.

Jasper lo notó desde un tiempo atrás, ella no era la misma chica. Para cualquier otro, los cambios sutiles que había adoptado en sus maneras y que la habían hecho verse con una madurez demasiado repentina, podían pasar desapercibidos; pero él sabía mucho de Bella. Estaba seguro de que en esos seis meses en que estuvo alejada de la actuación debía haber pasado algo grave, y por ello su empecinamiento de devolverla al mundo que tan bien le hacía; a _su_ mundo.

Todavía no había podido descubrir qué apremiaba la vida de su amiga de esa forma. Si ella no decidía dar el paso definitivo y contárselo, él no tendría por qué preguntar, aunque desease comprender su realidad de manera total. Era claro que eso sería imposible, Bella le tenía mucha confianza, pero hablarle de los últimos meses y de Edward, que era lo más reciente, escapaba de esos límites.

Además, intuía que su reacción no iba a ser la mejor con respecto a eso último; cierto es que era muy cercano a Edward, y que por ello conocía por sus propios medios la fama que este tenía con las mujeres. ¿Le iba a contar a él, que la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana en exhibición, que se estaba acostando con lo que podría llamarse su "mejor amigo"? Sería como romper el grueso vidrio de la vitrina y tirar al suelo a la delicada muñeca.

Jasper no lo entendería. Ella no era eso, no se iba a quebrar en mil pedazos. Hacía casi seis meses que el cristal que la protegía se había roto, dejándola desprotegida. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que quizá detrás de aquella capa debía esconderse un material mucho más fuerte, porque de otro modo, no habría sobrevivido a todo lo pasado.

.

El avión de Edward aterrizó poco después de las ocho de la mañana, el jueves primero de diciembre. Había tenido retraso de media hora; eso a él lo hastiaba. En cuanto pudo, tomó su maleta y salió del aeropuerto con cara de pocos amigos, para luego acercarse a pedir un taxi que lo llevase hasta su casa. En el camino se masajeó las sienes y respiró profundo; estaba agotado, necesitaba con urgencia una siesta.

Ya todo había pasado. Él había estado ahí, presenciándolo, sin poder detenerlo. Fue como una maldita sátira y ahora volvía a casa solo; aunque estaba acostumbrado a cierto abandono, al entrar y comprender la realidad, se sintió extraño. Tenía por dentro un gran cúmulo de frustración y rabia que debía descargar. Pensó en Isabella y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Ella vivía sola. Nunca se lo había preguntado, ni era de su incumbencia la razón; solo lo intuía al haber estado visitándola esas últimas semanas. En ese momento tuvo ganas de verla, porque de ese modo probablemente se le olvidasen sus problemas por un rato; pero era temprano y seguro estaría en el instituto. La verdad era que aquella chica lo distraía, y aún no lo había cansado, lo cual la hacía un caso atípico.

Bella, en general, era atípica. Apenas era una cría de dieciséis años y poseía una determinación que nunca antes había conocido. Habiéndola analizado tan a fondo, creía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil; cosa que no le daba demasiado sentido a su urgencia por tener un bebé. Pero ella no hablaba de eso, y él no era quién para pedir explicaciones. Más allá de su cuerpo, no había nada que le pudiese interesar.

¿Era cierto aquello? Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en la fiesta de Jessica, hacía dos semanas? Suspiró, estaba embotado y pensar en ello no le ponía de buenas. Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y nunca llegaba a una conclusión que le agradara. Edward solo debía darle lo que buscaba y, al mismo tiempo, aprovecharla para canalizar todas esas emociones destructivas que le apremiaban. La tenía a su disposición a cualquier hora, podía hacer de ella lo que quisiese… ¿por qué no saldría ganando con tal acuerdo?

Llegando a su casa, dejó su equipaje en el recibidor y se dirigió su habitación. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y la tiró al suelo, sin fijarse dónde caía. Si no tomaba una siesta, probablemente terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

Cuando despertó, miró la hora en su teléfono, que marcaba las dos y cuarto. Ella debía haber salido ya del instituto. Se paró de la cama y buscó una chaqueta que ponerse. Le daba igual que no lo esperase hasta mañana, sus niveles de irritación estaban alcanzando límites no imaginados. El sueño no le había sido nada productivo, condujo todo el camino con esa idea en la mente.

Estacionó al lado de la casa de Bella y se bajó del auto. Tocó el timbre y nadie atendió; así que murmuró un juramento y sacó su teléfono para llamarla. Una vez. Dos veces. ¿Dónde coño se había metido? Odiaba que las cosas no estuviesen en el orden que debían; luego, sin haberlo premeditado, golpeó la puerta. Esta se abrió y Edward dio un respingo. ¿Por qué no le había pasado llave? No era algo común, las cosas se estaban tornando algo extrañas. Decidió entrar, cerrando tras de sí. Todo estaba en silencio, no creía que la encontrase allí; pero de una u otra forma, le pareció curiosa la situación.

―¿Bella…? ―dijo en voz alta, observando a su alrededor mientras avanzaba. Al final, se detuvo frente a la escalera y miró hacia abajo―. La puta…

Ella se había desmayado, verla allí tirada sobre los escalones no le dejó considerar otra posibilidad. Joder, ¿qué carajo? Se agachó y comprobó su respiración. Bueno, por lo menos sí percibía su pausado vaivén. ¿Y qué se suponía que haría? Repasó mentalmente las opciones que tenía. Bufó y negó con la cabeza; él de primeros auxilios no sabía nada, había pasado de esa clase.

Podía haberse dado la vuelta y alejarse del problema. Recordó entonces que estaba sola; si no hacía algo, nadie más lo haría. Apretó los dientes y la cargó entre sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo. Tenía una calma impertérrita cuando la subió al coche y arrancó al hospital. No quería hacerse cargo, pero dejarla a su suerte iba en contra de unos principios de los cuales había carecido hasta ese momento.

.

Con la caída, Bella había sufrido unas cuantas contusiones, lo que la había dejado inconsciente por un buen rato. Edward esperó en emergencias por una media hora, hasta que una rubia con bata blanca pasó al cubículo. La observó sentado, sin inmutarse, y luego volvió su vista a la camilla.

―¿Es usted familiar de la señorita Swan? ―preguntó ella al notar la indiferencia hacia su presencia.

―Soy su primo, ―contestó de manera automática, poniéndose de pie.

―Escuche, yo… ―suspiró y le dio una mirada recelosa.― Me gustaría hablar esto directamente con su representante legal.

―Sus padres han tenido que irse de viaje por negocios, la han dejado a mi cuidado.

Él tenía diecinueve, y obviamente ningún parentesco con la enferma; pero la expresión seria que compuso no dejó lugar a dudas. Era un actor excepcional, aun fuera del escenario.

―¿Están al tanto de lo sucedido? ―insistió la doctora.

―Por supuesto, se han preocupado bastante; por favor, cuénteme qué ha ocurrido para poder llamarlos.

―Bien, podrá decirles que no es nada muy grave. ―asintió y le dio un vistazo al contenido de la carpeta de manila que sostenía―. La chica está anémica y presenta un cuadro de desnutrición.

No fue algo que le sorprendiera, ella apenas comía lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

―¿Cuál será el proceso de recuperación?

―Deberá seguir una dieta, y tomar vitaminas. ―ante el silencio que obtuvo como respuesta, chasqueó la lengua con exasperación y añadió― Escuche, lo único que me inquieta, es que no solo podemos pensar en ella en este caso…

Le dio una mirada significativa y él se llevó las manos a la cara.

―No entiendo.

―Oh, ¿no lo sabe, verdad? ―alzó una ceja, complacida por obtener por fin un mínimo de atención de su parte―. Por supuesto, no lo sabe; es muy reciente.

―Explíqueme entonces, sin tantos rodeos, qué le ocurre a Isabella. ―no simuló su impaciencia, llevaba mal lo del suspenso luego de un día como ese.

―Isabella ―repitió la mujer― tiene, según la prueba de sangre, aproximadamente de una semana de embarazo.

Edward se quedó inmóvil al oír aquello y compuso una expresión hierática. No se lo esperaba aún. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

* * *

**Escribir en tercera persona para esta historia... no es nada fácil. Es como no poder revelar demasiado de los sentimientos de todos, pero que al mismo tiempo, aclare algunas dudas. Debería escribir eventualmente capítulos así o va mejor el ritmo narrando solo Bella? **

**Esto, para compensaros publiqué hoy otro capítulo, espero os guste y gracias por leer, venga, que son un amor!**

**La Camarada Arlette se despide.**


End file.
